One Piece: It's Hard to Keep a Secret! Luffy and Nami Make Love!
by Big Boobies Himeko
Summary: Luffy just wants some meat, but Nami isn't at the dinner table! Luffy goes to get her, but he catches her masturbating! Sexual antics ensue!
1. Nami and Luffy's Night

"Dinner's ready!" Sanji called from the door of the dining room. All of the Straw Hats soon piled in through the door- except Robin who took her time getting through the door and Nami, who was no where to be found. Everyone had sit down around the table, but when Sanji brought out the sake, he finally noticed that Nami was missing.

"Hey, do any of you know where Nami is?" Sanji looked around, trying to prevent Zoro from snatching the sake from his hand.

"No clue. Let's eat." Luffy said, reaching for some meat. Sanji slapped Luffy's hand away and grabbed him by the throat.

"Alright, captain... Then you're not eating until you get her here, got it?" Sanji threw him against the door.

"Alright, fine!" Luffy got up and stomped out of the dining room. "Deny me, your captain, of meat because of some stupid girl..." Luffy strolled around the ship, looking for Nami. He eventually came to her bedroom door and was getting ready to knock, until he heard a noise. It was a soft moan. He pressed his ear against the door quietly, trying to hear better. He soon heard Nami's soft voice say a name, "L-Luffy~"

Luffy immediately threw open the door, "NAMI! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Nami immediately sprang up and fell behind the bed, her face completely red. Luffy ran over to the other side of the bed, and knelt next to Nami, where he saw Nami in a messy heap. Luffy's face became red as he saw her long orange hair tangled falling down her sweaty neck. She slowly lifted herself up, her arms trembling. As Luffy's eyes traveled down her body, seeing her white tank top soaking with her sweat, he finally came to her panties, soaked with something that Luffy couldn't identify. Nami lifted her head and turned to the man looking at her. Her arms trembled more and her face become redder than Luffy's and immediately grabbed a blanket to cover herself up, embarrassed of her current state.

"L-LUFFY! G-GET OUT OF HERE!" Nami shrieked, grabbing her pants that were lying on the floor and throwing them at Luffy, who, upon being hit by them, fell backward. Luffy jumped up and attempted to extricate his face from the pants. Nami shook with fear in the corner, feeling a burning sensation below her waist- one she had wanted to get rid of. Her legs rubbed together seemingly on their own. Luffy threw her pants off of his face.

"What the hell, Nami?! What's wrong with you-"

"I SAID... G-GET OUT!" Nami jumped up, still wrapped in the blanket, and charged at Luffy, forcing him out of the door and slamming it behind him.

"Nami? Are you okay?" Luffy asked through the door. On the other side, Nami struggled to even stand, for her legs trembled. She slid to the ground, holding her red face in her shaking and somewhat slimy hands. She couldn't even find the strength to respond.

Luffy scratched his head, pushing his straw hat off his head and onto his back. _I wonder why she seems so scared,_ he thought. His expression of confusion soon turned into one of fear, as he remembered Sanji's words. He pounded his fist against the door. "NAMI! YOU HAVE TO COME UP TO EAT DINNER SO I CAN HAVE MEAT!"

Nami was still on floor, holding her legs to her chest, not wanting to move at all, unwilling to even look at her captain in the face. Her captain just caught her in the act of masturbating to him. It was embarrassing, but it was honestly, strangely exhilarating. She felt the burning sensation return and couldn't help but touch herself again. She rubbed her fingers gently against her femininity through her panties. She moaned softly, but then suddenly felt the pounding against the door again and whipped her hand up from below her waist.

"Nami? Is everything okay?" Luffy asked again, truly concerned for Nami. She wanted to wait until he left, but then it hit her that he might tell the rest of the crew. She couldn't let that happen. She jumped up at the thought and immediately opened the door, yanking Luffy back into her room. Luffy cried in surprise and was immediately thrown onto Nami's bed. After slamming the door shut, Nami whipped back to face Luffy, placed her hand on her hip, and glared at him angrily. Although her legs were still shaking, she was able to throw up a facade to fool Luffy. "So? What do you have to say for yourself? Barging into a girl's room without permission?"

"I wouldn't have had to if you weren't in here making weird noises and calling my name..." Luffy sat up and looked at her confused. _Shit! He heard me moaning his name!?_ Nami's face became red again as she wiped some sweat off her forehead. The anger on her face slowly faded.

"I... I'm sorry..." Nami finally said.

"Sorry? For what?" Luffy asked.

"For... confusing you... I didn't need help. I appreciate the concern, though."

"Well, if you were crying for help... what were you doing in here?" Luffy tilted his head to one side, grabbing his ankles to cross his legs.

"T-That's none of your business!" Nami stuttered, looking away, her face completely red.

"Nami. I'm your captain. You should be able to tell me anything."

"Um... I-I guess... I was-" she was suddenly interrupted by his stomach growling. Luffy clenched his stomach tightly, but motioned Nami to go on. "Well... have you ever... had strong romantic feelings for someone?"

"No."

"Well... it's really a magical thing... but sometimes, you feel like you couldn't possibly confess your love to them... and when you do, your mind starts to drift into fantasies." Nami slowly moved her head in Luffy's direction, still unable to look at him.

"Okay..." Luffy said, clearly not understanding any of it. Nami continued, "You see... I've had someone on my mind... and I can't confess to him because... he's so much stronger than I am... I would just be dead weight to him."

"Well... why don't you just tell him? If you feel so much for him, you would be willing to tell him that, right?" Nami's eyes widened, still looking at the floor. _Luffy? Giving me DATING ADVICE?_ She sighed and slowly moved toward Luffy, shaking more than before- not only because of the multiple orgasms she put herself through earlier, but because it was Luffy she wanted. She soon was standing right in front of her. She looked down at his face through the red on her own. Luffy stared blankly up at her. Nami suddenly bent over and latched her lips onto his, pushing back onto the bed in the process. Luffy's eyes grew wider than his stomach as he was soon pinned to the bed with Nami sucking on his face. Nami's knee rubbed up against Luffy's legs and up to his crotch. Luffy laid there in confusion, with no clue as to what to say or do. Nami soon slowly pulled away from his face and let her hands travel around his chest. _Fuck... am I actually doing this?_ Nami's mind burned with those words as she pushed Luffy's jacket open, drinking in each part of his torso.

"N-Nami? W-What are you doing?" Luffy looked at her in even more confusion than before. Nami only responded after leaning in close to Luffy's ear.

"Claiming my territory..." Nami smirked at Luffy as one hand slipped down to his shorts while her other hand kept Luffy from getting up. _Holy fuck... did that just come out of MY mouth?! What AM I doing?! I can't control myself!_ Nami unbuttoned Luffy's shorts and unzipped it, feeling nothing but bare skin underneath. She bit her lip in surprise, not knowing that Luffy went commando. Her finger gently stroked at Luffy's manhood, when he suddenly tried to get Nami to stop.

"Nami! Stop! You can't do this-!" He was interrupted by Nami's lips pressing up against his again. Luffy tried to push her off of him, but she preemptively clasped her hands around his wrists, pushing them back down against the bed as she pulled away again.

"You don't know... how long I've waited... to get this close..." Nami said, trying to catch her breath, "I won't let you... stop me..." She forced Luffy's hand up to the bottom of her shirt and forced Luffy to pull it off her.

"N-Nami! You need to stop! As your captain, I order you to stop!" Luffy tried to get Nami off him, but her hold was too strong. As Luffy's hand lifted Nami's shirt off, her giant breasts flopped free from their confines. Luffy looked at her now bare chest and his face became even redder than before. Nami smiled lustfully. "Do you like it, captain?"

Luffy couldn't respond as a rush of emotions flew through his head... as well as a rush of blood to his now growing masculinity. Nami looked down through her cleavage to see it, the icon of her idolatry; the part of Luffy she had only seen in her fantasies, although not as big. She hungrily grasped Luffy's member and started to stroke it, wanting Luffy's seed more than anything. Luffy gasped suddenly at her actions, only feeling more blood rush there.

"L-Luffy..." Nami moaned, creating more tension between the two. Luffy started to breathe more heavily, confused about the feeling he was getting from Nami's strokes. He looked at Nami as she slowly slid off him into a kneeling position in front of his stiff cock. She was still stroking, but she was slowly leaning forward to kiss the head. Luffy jumped when her lips finally made contact, still confused about the feeling. He pushed his head back into the mattress, suddenly feeling Nami's lips slowly wrap around his shaft and her tongue play with his head. His hands jumped to grab the hair on the back of her head, pushing her head down to suck deeper. _What the hell am I doing? What the hell is going on?_ Luffy couldn't control himself anymore; he was only following his instincts.

 _Oh fuck... this is better than Sanji's cooking,_ Nami thought, moaning into Luffy's cock. She kept sucking and sucking like an addict with their cocaine. She only wanted more each second that passed. Then she felt it- a pulsing shaking Luffy's member and a warm substance shooting from the top. Nami kept sucking, moaning loudly and drinking the sperm that was suddenly shooting down her throat. Luffy gasped for air as his climax hit, feeling relieved that it was finally over. Nami kept licking up all of the cum that entered her mouth, wanting more and more. She slowly pulled her head off her candy and stared at it still throbbing, and a few more drops of semen dribbling down the shaft. She quickly licked it up and swallowed it, not wanting to waste any of it. Luffy was so confused as to what had just happened, he couldn't even get up. He lifted his head up a little to see what Nami was doing when suddenly, soaked panties hit him in the face. He moved them off to see Nami, in front of him completely naked, straddling his waist, and positioning his cock up to her pussy.

Nami bent over and pressed her breasts into Luffy's face, as if to smother him in her massive tits. She slipped Luffy's member into her vagina and started to grind into it, moaning all the way. Luffy moaned into Nami's chest, his hands clutching the sheets of the bed tightly. Nami's entrance was tight, and Luffy couldn't help but moan loudly when he felt her walls clamp down around him. Nami stifled her moans by biting her lip, and started to bounce on his cock faster and faster.

"Aah~ Luffy~..." Nami cooed, pressing her tits against his face. Luffy could hardly respond, pleasure through his body with every landing Nami made. Every time she felt Luffy's member hit every sensitive spot in her pussy, she was more motivated to go faster. She couldn't control herself, she couldn't even hear herself think over her stifled moans, Luffy's muffled moans, and creaking of the bed. She didn't care if others could hear her; all she wanted was Luffy's cum to fill her up.

And soon it did.

Nami moaned as she felt the warm thick ropes of Luffy's semen fill her, making her legs feel numb. She felt a rush of the burning sensation suddenly push out of her- a relief she was familiar with. She felt her fluids push out hard around Luffy's member and let out a loud squeaking moan, which was a result of biting her lip so hard to stifle it. She had never experienced this feeling before; but one thing was for sure, she wanted more. She slowly sat up, to see Luffy breathing heavily and red faced. She smiled seductively.

"Want to go again?"

* * *

After ten minutes of not seeing Nami, Sanji decided to let everyone eat before the food went cold. They were all talking and laughing at each other's jokes, until thirty minutes had passed.

"Hey, have you guys noticed that Luffy's been gone for half an hour? Where is the little guy?" Franky asked, genuinely concerned for his captain. Sanji and Zoro broke out laughing.

"Who the hell cares about the fuck head?" Zoro retorted, nearly spilling his booze all over the table.

"If he didn't want to eat... Oh well!" Sanji added, throwing his cigarette down and pressing it into the floor with his foot. It was clear that due to the absence of Luffy and Nami, Zoro and Sanji had drunken more than their fair share of alcohol, and had actually become so drunk, that they stopped bickering. Robin had made the observation early, chuckling at their unusual camaraderie.

"I'm sure Luffy's fine. Besides, shouldn't we be more worried about Nami? If Luffy can't find her, then where might she be?" Usopp asked.

"Ah, fuck her too! I made this great big meal for everyone to enjoy, and she can't even be bothered to show up? Pfft, shows how much she cares about me!" Sanji slammed his fist against the table.

"For all we know, she's screwing Luffy, and that's why neither of them have come back yet!" Zoro said, drinking some more alcohol. Sanji, instead of beating the shit out of Zoro for even suggesting the idea, laughed hysterically at the comment. Zoro broke out into the same hysterics after putting his cup down.

"LUFFY AND NAMI?! TO EVEN THINK THAT LUFFY COULD GET ANYONE, LET ALONE NAMI!" Sanji fired back, rolling on the floor, laughing loudly with Zoro who was slapping the table at how great the roast was.

"Okay, I think you two have had enough alcohol..." Franky reached for the remaining alcohol on the table to get it out of their sights. Suddenly, a foot and a sword blocked his path. Franky looked up to see that Zoro and Sanji had become like wolves, claiming the booze as their territory. They growled at him until he slowly put his hand down.

"I think I'll retire to bed before anything bad happens... I don't want to see them get so drunk that they return to the way they were when they were sober," Robin stood up, chuckling at her own comment. Franky waved to her.

"I should probably stay here in case they break something..." Franky responded, "But what should we do with Brook?" He pointed to Brook, who was passed out in the corner after failing his classic "forty-five degrees".

"I'm sure he'll find his way back to consciousness," Robin chuckled again before exiting the dining room and heading to the womens' quarters.

* * *

Nami stopped bouncing on Luffy's cock finally, after feeling his seed fill her up for the third time. She slumped over on top of her captain, who felt the most drained between the two. Luffy gasped for air, which now reeked of their lust. Nami panted on top of Luffy, smiling cheekily.

"I... I may have gone a little overboard with that..." she chuckled, unable to move.

"I... I can't move... What the hell was that?" Luffy asked, still trying to process what just happened. Nami looked at him in angered shock, realizing that he had given her an experience she had so greatly desired, and he doesn't even know what it was. Her frown slowly relaxed, realizing that it probably be for the better. But she made the worst mistake instead.

"It's... what people do when they really love each other... a form of consummation of their love. Essentially making a new form of love... it's called sex." Nami explained, her face red, trying to find the right words to describe it.

"Oh... so that's what it is. I've always heard other pirates talk about it when I was younger... I never really understood it." Luffy smiled a little, feeling enlightened. "It felt good though." Nami's face became even more red, a lustful smile crawling across her face. She was so happy to have pleased the love of her life.

"You never answered my question, though" Luffy broke the moment Nami felt they were having.

"Uh... which question?"

"What were you doing in here when I came for you?"

"I was, um... mast-" suddenly a knock came on the door.

"Nami? Are you awake? May I come in?" Anyone who heard that voice could tell it was the smooth sultry tones of Nico Robin. Nami immediately shot up and started panicking.

"Uh... yes! But you can't! I was just changing!"

"I assumed you were already changed. You didn't come to dinner. Speaking of which, have you seen Luffy?"

"Yeah I'm-" Luffy started to say before Nami slapped her hand on his mouth.

"No, I haven't seen him. I kinda passed out in my clothes- I woke up to change into my pajamas!"

"I see." Robin said smoothly, with a hint of confusion in her voice.

Nami leaned close to Luffy, frowning. "You're not telling anyone you were in here, got it?!" she whispered angrily. Luffy nodded, afraid of what Nami might do. Nami looked around frantically, realizing there was no way out other than the door. She quickly put her pajamas on while grabbing Luffy's clothes and throwing them at him. He looked at her, wondering where he was supposed to go.

"Nami? Are you okay?" Robin called, getting a little concerned. "I'm coming in!" Nami immediately shoved Luffy under the bed, telling him to be quiet. "Okay! Come on in!" She sat on the bed, panting, her face still red and sweaty. It couldn't be fixed now because the door knob had already clicked and the door was slowly opening. Robin's head peaked in and saw Nami, nervously sitting on the edge of her bed. Robin didn't think much of it, so she calmly smiled at her and walked in, closing the door behind her. "I didn't ask you if you felt better after your nap," she walked across the room toward her wardrobe to pull out her pajamas and change as well. Luffy moved so he could better see what was going on, but quickly pushed himself back underneath when he saw Robin's eye quickly shoot down to the floor underneath the bed. _Did she see me? I don't even want to know!_ Luffy covered his mouth.

Robin changed her clothes fairly quickly, and looked over at Nami, who was lying on her bed with a nervous look on her face. _Please don't notice, please don't notice, please don't notice,_ was all that was running through her head.

"Something the matter, Nami?" Robin asked, confused about the look on her face.

"N-no, nothing. W-Why?"

"You look sick... and strangely, bloated."

Nami looked down at her stomach, which was usually thin and lean. Now, it her midsection was filled with four rounds of Luffy's heavy loads. She was surprised at how well the semen had filled her. The burning feeling came back thinking about what had happened before Robin came.

"Should we get you to Chopper?

"N-No! I'm fine! Th-This happens to me some times!" Nami smiled nervously, trying to get Robin to believe her. Robin rolled her eyes, smiling, before walking over to her bed and getting underneath the covers. Robin took in a deep breath, and suddenly stopped and sat up.

"Nami?" Robin looked over at the navigator.

"Yes?" Nami was scared for what was coming next.

"What's that smell?"

"What smell?"

"It smells like sweat... and... seminal fluids..." Robin looked at Nami with an eyebrow raised. Nami's eyes widen.

"H-How do you know?"

"Just a guess... It's an odd smell... I could be wrong, though." Robin shrugged and lied back down. She rolled over and fell asleep. Nami sat up and looked over at Robin, waiting for signs that she was asleep. Nami slowly got up out of bed and knelt down to see Luffy still lying underneath the bed, waiting for something to happen.

"Luffy!" Nami whispered. Luffy turned around to see Nami and sighed.

"So, how do I get out of here? Isn't Robin a light sleeper?"

"I'm pretty sure I smelled quite a bit of alcohol in her breath," Nami chuckled quietly, "She might not even know that you are here."

"Good... now help me out!" Luffy reached his arm out, which Nami grabbed onto and started pulling, sliding her captain out from under the bed. Luffy stood up and dusted himself off. Nami tiptoed over to the door and looked out the window, seeing the deck completely empty.

"Okay, Luffy- get out there, now!" she whispered, slowly opening the door and ushering Luffy outside. Luffy quickly slipped out the door and looked around. He turned back to Nami and smiled.

"Thanks for everything!" he whispered, turning back around to head to the kitchen. Before he was out of reach however, Nami slapped him on the ass. He turned around to see Nami's seductive smile slipping into the shadows and behind the door. Luffy smiled back and marched back to the dining room.

He burst through the doors only to find that all Hell had broken loose. Franky slowly crawled to Luffy with an arm and both his legs torn off.

"Luffy... Yo-You came back... You gotta help us. Brook is down, Chopper's down- the only one left is Usopp... we don't know long he'll last."

"I CAN HEAR YOU! GET BACK! GET BACK! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY MORE!" Usopp was shooting lead star after lead star at Sanji and Zoro, who were trying to get the last bottle of alcohol from Usopp. They had been reduced to a drunken feral state. Usopp then hid behind the counter in the kitchen.

"I didn't even think it was possible for someone to get so drunk and end up like that." Franky started to weep, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Okay. But I want food." Luffy looked at the dinner table and saw that it was a complete mess- the only thing missing was meat. Luffy gasped loudly.

"SAAANJIII! ZOOOOROOO!" Luffy's head whipped in their direction, and at that moment, they passed out. Usopp peaked over the counter and saw Sanji and Zoro on the floor. He slumped back to the floor.

"Thank you, Luffy..." Usopp sighed. Franky turned to Luffy again.

"So where were you?" Franky asked.

"Uh... I fell asleep looking for Nami." Luffy said, scratching the back of his head.

"I see..." Franky said, somewhat confused.

"I think I'll just go to bed..." Luffy said, turning around and leaving the dining room.

"Poor dude... he didn't get to eat..." Franky turned to Sanji and Zoro. "I hope you're proud of yourselves."

* * *

Luffy lied down in his bed and thought about what he had done with Nami earlier. He suddenly felt the same swelling below his waist. He had a desperate need to get with Nami again. He wondered if she would let him do it again. He slowly fell into a well needed slumber.

* * *

/Author Notes/

 _Haaaii~ Hope you enjoyed this one-off I wrote~ Maybe I'll write a part two~? If people like it, I suppose~!_

 _I'm Himeko-tan, and my chest is so heavy, my shoulders hurt so much~ ( )_

 _But I'll do my best to write some more really pervy fanfictions~!_


	2. Secrets Sink the Mightiest Ships

_Hai~chu!_

 _A few people requested a second part to my one-off~! So, here it is~chu!_

 _Requested by_

 _BIGT707  
26Frenchguy  
WyrmTheFrostDragonSwordsman  
and Lucas_

 _Thanks for liking and following~CHU!_

* * *

 **Part 2: Secrets Sink the Mightiest Ships**

* * *

The room was filled with the sound of huffing and panting, mixed with soft moaning and a faint wet slapping noise. On the bed laid a woman with long orange hair, her face red and covered with sweat. Leaning over her was a lean muscular man with short black hair. The woman with orange hair pulled the lean muscular man close to her sweaty naked body and wrapped her legs around his waist. She let out a stifled moan as the man let out a low grunt. The woman could feel it- a sudden sticky warmth inside her womb. The woman clawed at the man's back and twitched. The man pressed his lips against hers and soon slipped his tongue in to tangle it with hers. She moaned into the kiss as the man started to thrust his hips against hers again. The man lifted his head and panted, letting out one word in a low, sensual tone,

"Nami~..." Nami's face became even more red as her tongue hung out, her eyes half open. She could feel herself coming close again. Suddenly, she spoke through her moans shakily.

"L-L-Luffy~..." Nami squeezed Luffy's arms before feeling her womanhood release a wave of juices around Luffy's cock, which was shoved deep inside of her. Luffy slowed his thrusts before saying again.

"Nami~..." Nami moaned more at the sound of his voice, airily moaning her name. She wanted more; she wanted every last drop of his cum inside of her. She heard the voice again.

"Nami~..."

"Y-Yes, my love~?" she moaned in response.

"Wake up~..."

"Wh-what?"

"Wake up~!"

* * *

Suddenly, Nami snapped up in bed to a knock at the door. Luffy had disappeared, Robin was nowhere to be found, and her panties and bed sheets were completely drenched. Nami looked at the door and waited for someone to say something.

"Nami? Are you okay in there? Wake up." Nami could recognize the voice and sighed with relief. She could tell that it was Luffy- the one whom she'd rather have see her in a mess than anyone else on the ship.

"I-I'm awake." She stuttered back.

"Okay... Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes! I-I'm fine! In fact... c-come in!" Nami impulsively spoke, suddenly feeling lust.

"Um... okay." Luffy opened the door and peeked in. He saw Nami sitting at the edge of her bed, smiling nervously at the floor, and the sheets thrown every which way to cover the wet spots- wet spots that Luffy wasn't yet aware of. Luffy crept in and closed the door behind him.

"So... is there something you wanted to talk about?" Nami asked, her face still red.

"I wanted to talk... about last night..." Luffy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um... what about it? D-Did you not like it?" Nami asked, looking up, afraid that she wouldn't have Luffy's cock ever again.

"N-No! No no no! That's not it... I actually really liked it... And I wanted to ask you something..." Nami looked at Luffy, with a look of hope on her face, hope that he was going to ask her for more. Nami tried to hide her smile by subtly biting her lip.

"Y-Yes?" Nami squeezed her legs tight, feeling her femininity getting wet again.

"N-Nami... Can I... see your chest again?" Luffy's face turned red. Nami lost some excitement, a little disappointed at how tame he was being. She shook her head and smiled softly at him.

"S-Sure..." She slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up. The first obstacle would be her breasts, which, when released from the confines of her shirt, jiggled a little, and quickly became used to their new environment. She yanked her shirt over her head, letting her hair gently fall back down to where-ever the orange wave wanted to be. She placed her hands in her lap, with the balled up shirt still clenched tightly in her fist. Luffy smiled and slowly moved closer to Nami. She stared at him, trying to hide how horny she was, and hoping that the need for his cock would soon pass.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't pass as quickly as she had hoped; for Luffy would suddenly grab her right breast and gently massage it. Nami perked up and moaned a little.

"L-L-Luffy~... d-don't do this t-to m-me n-n-now~..." Nami tried to sound unfazed by his rough, yet gentle touch. In her mind, she didn't want it- but her twitching legs and wet womanhood said otherwise. Nami slipped her hand to her lower lips and rubbed it through her panties, covering it with the shirt, while Luffy continued to play with her breasts. She couldn't help it; she needed relief now. Nami kept moaning softly, wanting more and more pleasure. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan, feeling ready to hit an orgasm.

Suddenly, Luffy pulled his hand away from Nami's breast. Nami's eyes widened as her hand pressed against her womanhood.

"L-Luffy? W-Why did you stop?" Nami asked, staring at Luffy with disappointment and confusion. Luffy was walking toward the door, feeling dissatisfied with what he came for. Nami jumped in front of the door and locked it, pushing Luffy back in the process.

"N-Nami? I was done. I didn't want any more." Luffy looked at Nami confused. Nami placed her hand on Luffy's chest and pushed him back toward her bed.

"I'm not. I want everything you have to give me..." Nami smiled at Luffy seductively, pushing him onto her bed.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro both had their heads resting on the dining room table, tired and both with splitting headaches.

"Oi, Franky! How are those prairie oysters coming along?!"

"Oi, Mosshead! Shut the hell up! My head hurts enough as it is. I don't need your voice to make my headache worse."

"Oh yeah? You want to make something of it, you shitty cook?!" Zoro grabs the wado ichimonji and starts to draw it, while Sanji lifts his leg up to defend. Suddenly, two arms appear on each of their backs, the hands on each smacking the two on the back of the head.

"Thanks, Robin..." Franky said, as Robin stood up to get another book from her self. "You guys need to keep your panties loose while I'm working on the cure for your stupidity." Franky carefully cracked an egg open, isolating the yolk to drop into the shot glass. "Usopp! You got Tabasco sauce, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Usopp pulled the bottle out of his bag.

"Toss it over. You wouldn't mind parting with it, would you?"

* * *

Nami pressed her hand harder against Luffy's chest as her other hand trailed down his abdomen and to the top of his pants. Luffy grabbed Nami's arm suddenly.

"N-No! Stop!" Luffy threw Nami off him and onto Robin's bed, pinning her down. "That's enough! I didn't want any more!" Nami stared into Luffy's eyes with confusion replacing the lust that had been there since Luffy walked in. She felt the burning feeling in her femininity slowly fade.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Luffy... I didn't mean to... to try to come onto you... It's just... I really... I really lo-" Suddenly, Robin opened the door, holding a book in her hand. She stopped with her hand still on the doorknob and stared at the sight- Nami, her face red, her shirt thrown to the side, her breasts sitting bare on her chest, and pinned down by Luffy... on her bed. Robin, somewhat disgusted yet overall confused, slowly closed the door.

"N-No! Robin! It's not what you think!" But it was too late; Robin was already long gone. After saying that, Nami sighed and looked down at her tits. Her face immediately became red, realizing that it was exactly what it looked like. She looked up at Luffy and screamed. "LUFFY! GET OUT OF HERE!" She threw Luffy off of her and immediately grabbed her shirt, quickly covering herself up. Luffy got up and looked at her, confused.

"What the hell, Nami?!" Luffy immediately dodged a book that was thrown at his head.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU RUIN MY LIFE! I HATE YOU, MONKEY D. LUFFY! I HATE YOU!" Nami kept throwing books at him, hoping to chase him out.

It worked. Luffy immediately burst out the door and as far from Nami as possible.

Nami curled up into a ball on the floor and cried quietly, regretting everything she did. Not falling in love with Luffy- not letting herself get off to his rough touch- instead, she regretted chasing him out before telling her true feelings; not only that, but she regretted telling him that she hated him. She felt awful, and just wanted to stay on the floor in this room, curled up in a ball to cry forever.

* * *

"Alright, guys... your hangover chasers are all set!" Franky smiled mischievously, carrying two full shot glasses over to Zoro and Sanji. The two quickly grabbed their prairie oysters and drank them down as quickly as possible. Franky looked at them, smirking.

"So, boys? You like it?" Usopp stifled laughter behind him, knowing exactly what Franky had done to them.

"Yeah they're f-" Sanji started and suddenly stopped. Zoro grabbed his own mouth.

"Pfffft Franky?" Usopp started to giggle.

"Yes, Usopp?" Franky smiled back.

"Why don't you tell them what you put in those drinks?"

"I suppose it's fair." Franky chuckled.

"Fr-Franky! What did you-" Zoro and Sanji's faces both turned red as sweat started pouring down their faces.

"I was only following the recipe. I just thought it would help putting in more Tabasco sauce than it called for." Usopp started slapping the table in hysterics, laughing his head off.

Sanji and Zoro started coughing up fire, eventually searching the entire kitchen for something to calm the burning feeling they felt in their mouth and throat. They tore the whole place apart, until they heard Franky clear his throat behind them.

"Looking for something?" Usopp smiled at them, holding two gallon jugs of milk. Sanji and Zoro charged at Usopp, who quickly threw the milk to Franky before he was tackled to the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're not getting any of this until you atone for your-" Franky was immediately kicked in the face by Sanji's burning foot and whacked on the head with Zoro's sheathed Shuusui.

At that moment, Robin walked back into the dining hall, still wide-eyed from the sight she had just seen. She was still confused about what she had walked in on, but was thrust into a new level of confusion- confusion as to why Franky was on the floor knocked out, with Sanji and Zoro downing a gallon of milk each on top of him. Usopp sat up and rubbed his head.

"Oh... hey, Robin. How are you doing?" Usopp asked, getting off the floor and dusting himself off.

"I... I'm not sure I want to talk about it...right now..." Robin sat down and placed her book on her lap, trying to process everything that had just happened.

"Uuh... okay. Let me know when you want to talk about it. I'll be willing to listen." Usopp gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Robin smiled nervously, blushing a little. The awkwardness was suddenly broken with Zoro belching.

"Ah... that... feels so much better." He threw the empty jug at the wall and left the dining hall.

"And the hangover's gone, too!" Sanji chimed in. "I'll hand it to the tin can- the extra sauce really helped!" He followed Zoro outside the dining hall. Franky slowly lifted his head.

"A-are they g-gone?" Franky asked.

"Yeah. Get up, Frank'." Usopp responded, grabbing Franky's arm and pulling him toward the door.

"Usopp?" Robin turned to Usopp.

"Yeah?" Usopp stopped and turned to Robin

"Can we... talk in private later?"

"Sure!" Usopp said, giving her another thumbs up. Robin smiled and blushed as Usopp continued to pull Franky out of the dining hall.

* * *

Luffy placed his straw hat on top of his towel and stepped into a hot bath, slowly relaxing. He needed to think over what happened. He was sure he understood what happened: first, Nami wants to have sex with him again; then she freaks out at him and tells him that she hates him.

All he could ask himself was why that happened, because he honestly didn't know. He was hoping that maybe he could be able to talk to Nami. _I thought I could only have sex if my dick was hard?_ Luffy pondered, stroking his chin while looking up at the ceiling. The real reason he only massaged Nami's tits without doing anything else was that he wasn't sure if he could actually get to that point where he'd want it- and after he did it, he felt nothing; no swelling in his crotch, no light-headedness- nothing at all.

 _I wonder if it had to be something specific?_ Luffy scratched his head, and then sighed.

"I wish I felt like I could talk to Nami..."

* * *

Nami laid in her bed, wrapped in her blankets. She whimpered as she pulled her fingers out of her pussy and released a wave of pleasure. She moaned as her body shivered and shook, feeling the burning sensation still pulse throughout her womanhood.

 _Why won't this feeling go away?!_ Nami bit her lip, trying to figure out what was going on with her. She went back to rubbing her femininity, moaning as she slipped her fingers past her folds. She whimpered more as she suddenly moaned a name.

"L-Luffy~..." She suddenly clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she just said. _What am I doing?! Why would I give him the satisfaction of being the reason I masturbate- even if he doesn't know it?!_ Her face grew red as her hands slowly slid down to her breasts, remembering the way Luffy touched them earlier and slowly realizing her true feelings for Luffy again.

"Do I... really love him?" She felt the burning sensation slowly fade as she thought about this. "I wish I felt like I could talk to Luffy..."

* * *

"Whoa, Robin! What are you doing?! You don't have to do that! I mean, it feels nice, but really... aaah~..."

"Oh, Usopp... even a big strong man like yourself could use something like this... It's not good to go for too long without it..."

"Oh God... this was definitely well-needed... I never thought I'd feel anything better! Your hands are like magic!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it..."

"Ah... Okay... I think I'm all good..." Robin's arms disappeared from Usopp's back. "Thanks for the massage, Robin. What did you want to talk about?"

"Ah, yes... I felt that I could only trust you with this information, so here it is." Robin exhaled deeply and looked at Usopp with a straight face. "It's about our captain... and our navigator."

"Huh? Luffy and Nami? What about them?"

"The information that follows... I'm sure that we won't want to tell anyone. Do you promise to keep it a secret?"

"I promise. What is it?"

"When I went to get another book to read, I walked in on them... Nami was lying on my bed, pinned down by Luffy... and her chest completely exposed to him."

"WHOA! WHAT?! NAMI AND LUF-" A hand suddenly appeared over Usopp's mouth.

"Don't be so loud about it, please..." Robin shook her head, as the hand disappeared.

"What? Nami and Luffy?" Usopp whispered, his face becoming red.

"I can only assume that there was something sexual occurring between the two..."

"Luffy?! Having sex?! With NA-" A hand appeared over Usopp's mouth again.

"Yes. That's what I've been led to believe..." Robin closed her eyes in disappointment. The hand disappeared again.

"Huh... I never thought those two would get together... I always thought I would wi- eh... never mind..." Usopp chuckled, looking away. "So... how are we supposed to confirm this?"

"Hm... Well, I'm pretty sure I heard Nami shout about hating Luffy after I had left..."

"So... there's no way of knowing, huh?" Usopp stroked his chin. "Unless it was a cover... maybe we should spy on the two?"

"Hm... I would really like to confirm my suspicions..." Robin's face turned red. "Let's do it."

* * *

"Nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-six... Nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-seven... Nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-eight... Nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine... One... Million" Zoro gently placed the dumbbell on the floor of the crow's nest. "Ah... That should be enough for today..." He panted and grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat from his bare torso. He sat down on the bench and caught his breath. Suddenly, a knocking came on the door below.

"Can I help you?" Zoro looked at the door, keeping his cool, as he was feeling too tired to feel bothered by it. The door opened and up came a head of long orange hair. Nami hoisted herself into the crow's nest, and sighed with relief, seeing that Zoro was the only one up there. "Oh... it's you. What's up, Nami?"

"I wanted to talk to you... about something... I wanted your advice..." Nami, closed the door behind her and stood in front of the swordsman nervously, fiddling with her thumbs, her face red.

"Uh, sure? I'm not sure if I'll be able to help." Zoro leaned forward from his previous relaxed position.

"Just... promise that you won't tell anyone?"

"Oh... a secret, eh?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Hm... I can't make that promise."

"Why not?!" Nami looked at him angrily, her face even redder than before.

"Because. I don't believe in secrets."

"W-what do you mean?!"

"I mean... if you're going to tell me, you'd better tell everyone else."

"B-But-!"

"No buts. Mutiny starts with a lack of communication. By keeping secrets, you risk losing everything. As the crew's first mate... I can't let that happen." Zoro looked at Nami with a serious intensity that shook her to her very soul. She knew that to fight back would be unnecessary and a waste of energy. For once, he was right.

"S-So... what should I do?"

"Don't omit the truth. Don't ask me to keep a secret for you." Nami slowly turned back to the door and opened it to leave. "Let me guess." Zoro said suddenly. Nami turned around to see a smirking Zoro.

"You've been screwing Luffy, haven't you?"

* * *

Luffy stepped out of the bathhouse, feeling a little less stressed. He looked around and stretched his arm to the front of the ship. He shot to the figurehead and claimed his seat on top of it. He stared out into the endless sea, thinking about Nami and his relationship with her. _Is she really... more than a friend?_ Luffy didn't know anything about any relationship past friendship; and from what he could remember from last night, sex was definitely more than friendship.

"Hey, little buddy! How are you doing? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." Franky showed up behind him and leaned against the figurehead, drinking from a bottle of cola.

"Hey... I'm fine, I guess." Luffy kept a straight face. "Hey, Franky? Do you know anything about women?"

"Women? HAH! Of course I know about women! What do you need? One of the ladies on your mind?"

"Well... Y-Yeah..."

"REALLY?! Which one?! Do tell!" Franky relaxed with one hand cupped to his ear.

"Well... uh... Nami."

"Ah... I see... you prefer the red heads... interesting."

"Well... It's not that... It's just... well... we had sex last night." Luffy looked at Franky with red on his face. Franky spit out his cola and shook his head around.

"Whoa whoa whoa... You... and NAMI?! I... I can't believe it! YOU?! And NAMI?!" Luffy looked at Franky queerly.

"Yeah? What's so strange about that?"

"N-Nothing... I should be proud of you, really... So, what's the issue? You had sex... but you're not sure what these feelings you're having are?"

"Yeah, actually!"

"Huh... Interesting... Alright. How do you feel about her?"

"I mean... I see her as a friend... but, I feel like it's more than that... and I can't stop thinking about her. She's the only thing on my mind."

"It sounds like you're in love," Franky smirked.

"I am?" Luffy looked at him confused.

"Maybe... What is it like to be around her? How do you feel? Ever since last night?"

"Well... Every time I'm around her... I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach... I get so nervous and I don't know how to speak."

"Well... that really sounds like love to me."

"Really?! AH! THE FUTURE PIRATE KING CAN'T BE IN LOVE! I'M A LONE WOLF!" Luffy shot up from his sitting position and raised his fists in the air, while Franky burst into laughter.

"Seriously?! YOU?! A LONE WOLF?! Get real..." Franky chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. Luffy sighed.

"I guess you're right... but what am I supposed to do?"

"Hmm... First, acknowledge your love for Nami."

"Okay... I guess it is true... and I don't really want to let these feelings go...I guess."

"Second, maybe you could write a poem... expressing your feelings for her. Chicks dig that."

"A poem? But... I don't know how to write poems!"

"I'll help you, don't worry. Come with me." Franky gestured for Luffy to follow, and he did.

* * *

Nami stared at Zoro, her face completely red, tears coming to her eyes, and her eyes burning with furious embarrassment.

"H-H-How th-the h-hell d-di-did you kn-know that?" She slammed the door shut.

"Lucky guess- what can I say?" Zoro shrugged, still smirking.

"Y-Y-Y-You... Y-Y-You...!"

"I what? You were going to tell me anyway- I assume that's why you were looking for advice in the first place, correct?" Zoro's smirk faded away as he stood up and threw his towel over his shoulder. Nami looked at him, realizing what he said was true. "Now what do you want? I want to get back to my work out."

"I-I-I... I wanted to ask you how I can g-get him to l-love me b-back... because I'm s-scared..."

"So you had sex with him without even confirming that you loved each other? Have you ever once told him that you loved him?" Zoro maintained his serious expression. Nami then realized that she never did, but she had meant to multiple times.

"N-No... I w-wanted t-to though..."

"Then start with that. Be honest with your feelings for him. No intimacy. No passion. Just honesty."

"But... what if he rejects me?!"

"Then nothing. It's over. Let it go. If you can't have that dream, there's no point in chasing it." Zoro grabbed his training sword and began his one million swings. Nami hated Zoro for saying such a thing; but at the same time, she had to appreciate his straightforward and serious advice. She nervously smiled at Zoro.

"Th-Thank you, Zoro."

"Yeah, yeah- don't mention it. Now, go. Before the point is moot. _Six... seven... eight... nine..._ " Zoro was now focused on his workout, signaling Nami her cue to leave.

* * *

Luffy walked up to the deck, a fully written poem in hand, as he remembered the advice Franky had given him.

 _"Just remember! Expression makes the poem more heartfelt!"_

 _I'll try my best, Franky..._ Luffy looked over to the women's quarters and noticed two figures- the voluptuous figure of Robin, and the familiar shape of a mask. Luffy's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"SNIPER KING?! YOU'RE BACK!" Luffy ran over to jump into Sniper King, to hug him tightly. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"AH! LUFFY! ROBIN JUST WORKED ALL THE KNOTS OUT OF M- I mean... Yes! It is I! Sniper King!" Robin shook her head in disappointment. _I wonder if it'll be worth it to jump over the side right now_.

"What brings you to our ship, Sniper King?!"

"Uh... I was called for a mission to protect and... uh... aid? Mademoiselle Robin! She hasn't been feeling well!" Robin squinted before faking a cough.

"Y-Yes... I think I might have a cold..." Robin rolled her eyes and resisted all urge to face palm herself.

"Oh... is that all? Why don't you lie down then?" Luffy scratched his head, wondering why Sniper King had to be called in.

"I can't! I'm allergic to something in the sheets!" Robin smiled, hoping Luffy wouldn't call her bluff. Luckily, Luffy was still as dense as ever.

"Okay... Go see Sanji, then. He might have something for a cold." Luffy suggested, looking around for Nami, "Anyway, have you guys seen Nami? I need to talk to her."

"You do, do you?"

Luffy turned around to see his orange haired love interest, staring at him with dead eyes, and a small amount of scorn in her expression. Deep down, she just wanted to scare Robin and Usopp away so she could speak to Luffy in private.

"Hey, Nami! C-Can we talk in private? I have something I-" Luffy was suddenly cut off by a punch to the head.

"OOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Nami ignored Luffy's cries of pain and simply turned to Robin and Usopp.

"You'd better get out of here before something bad happens to you." Nami frowned, clenching her fist tighter. Robin and Usopp then fled the deck to a safe location as Nami grabbed Luffy's wrist and dragged him into the women's quarters after seeing that the coast was clear.

Nami closed and locked the door behind her, and turned to Luffy who was rubbing the spot that Nami hit.

"Sorry about punching you, Luffy... I didn't want Robin and Usopp watching us."

"I guess it's fine..."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nami folded her arms, her face tinted red.

"I uh... wanted to tell you that... I..." Luffy looked into her eyes nervously and blushed. He held up the piece of paper and looked at it; but before he opened his mouth, Nami ripped the paper out of his hands, crumpling it up and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Luffy... if you're confessing to me..." Nami placed her hands on his arms, wrapping her gentle fingers around his lean biceps, "Like I think you are... I want to hear it from you..."

"Hear it from... m-me?"

"I want you to be honest with me, Luffy."

Luffy swallowed hard, his face becoming redder. "N-Nami... I love you... more than anything in the w-world... And I want you to be with m-me... as m-my Pirate Queen." Nami blushed just as much as Luffy and looked at him in shock, not expecting someone such as Luffy to say such a thing.

"L-Luffy..." Nami slowly leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I-I want to be honest with you... I... I have always loved you... Ever since you saved me from Arlong... and all I ever wanted was for you to love me too..." Luffy nervously smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist instinctively as she looked down. "I... I was scared... that you wouldn't feel the same... after last night... I'm so sorry... for pushing it onto you... without ever stopping to think about it."

"Nami. It's okay..." Luffy held Nami close to him. Nami looked up, tears forming in her eyes. Luffy looked at her with gentleness and kindness burning in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, the tears rolling down her cheek. Luffy returned the kiss, squeezing her tightly by the waist. The two lovers stood there, kissing each other passionately.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Zoro asked Robin and Usopp, who were sitting in the grass of the deck right outside the women's quarters, their ears pressed against the door.

"Ssssh we're trying to find out what's going on in there!" Usopp whispered.

"It sounds like they're just kissing..." Robin added.

"Why do you guys care so much?" Zoro then turned to leave, honestly uninterested in an answer.

* * *

Nami finally pulled away from the kiss and stared into Luffy's soft eyes. Luffy stared back into her eyes, still blushing. She smiled softly at him as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Luffy... I want it again... One more time..." Nami's expression turned from pure to lustful in the matter of seconds. Luffy's expression followed suit, his eyes slowly traveling down to her breasts, which were currently pressed up against his chest. He then slowly leaned in.

"Why do you act like it will be the last?" He suddenly whispered in her ear. Nami felt the burning in her womanhood again, stronger than ever before. She bit her lip as hard as possible and slumped up against Luffy.

"T-Take me again, captain... p-please..."

Luffy pulled her to the bed and laid her down, pulling at the short shorts she had put on just to go out to the crow's nest. He gently pulled them away and tossed them to the side. Luffy then slid his hands up under Nami's shirt, pulling it off to expose her tits to him once again. He then grabbed the top of her panties and ripped them away. Nami moaned at Luffy's sudden aggression.

"O-Oh... c-captain~..."

Luffy felt the swelling in his manhood again when looking at his lover's voluptuous naked body.

"C-Captain~... P-please~... G-give it to m-me~..." Nami cooed, moaning every word. Luffy started to take off his shorts, wanting his near rock hard cock to be freed. His shorts dropped, and his throbbing member sprang up, ready to slip into Nami's warm folds. Nami stared at it hungrily, wanting to be filled with his cock again. She bit her lip as she saw Luffy moving closer to her, ready to stuff her. Luffy positioned his cock to her entrance and slowly pushed it in. Nami let out a low, pleasure-filled moan, grabbing the bed sheets, feeling more filled than last night.

Luffy lifted Nami's legs up onto his shoulders, starting to thrust into her pussy. His thrusts picked up speed quickly, forcing Nami's moans out with every thrust. Nami tried to stifle all her moans by biting her lip, but the pleasure that pulsed through her body every time Luffy's cock pushed back into her was too strong, and her moans could not be stopped. Luffy pounded her entrance harder and harder, faster and faster. The pressure in both of their parts slowly started to build; they could feel it, growing stronger and stronger with each of Luffy's thrusts. He couldn't control himself anymore; Nami didn't want him to control himself. Her moans were soon filling the room- she didn't care if the rest of the crew could hear it anymore. She wanted Luffy's dick to pound her until she couldn't walk; and that desire was stronger than the desire to keep the secret.

The room was filled with the sound of huffing and panting, mixed with loud moaning and a rapid, hard, wet slapping noise. On the bed laid Nami, her face red and covered with sweat. Leaning over her was Luffy, pumping into her wet pussy. Nami pulled Luffy close to her sweaty naked body and wrapped her legs around his waist. She let out a stifled moan as Luffy let out a low grunt. She could feel it- a sudden sticky warmth inside her womb. She clawed at his back and twitched. Luffy pressed his lips against hers and soon slipped his tongue in to tangle it with hers. She moaned into the kiss as he started to thrust into her again, just as quickly and with as much force as before. He lifted his head and panted, letting out one word in a low, sensual tone,

"Nami~..." Nami's face became even more red as her tongue hung out, her eyes half open. She could feel herself coming close. Suddenly, she spoke through her moans shakily.

"L-L-Luffy~..." Nami squeezed Luffy's arms before feeling her womanhood release a wave of juices around Luffy's cock, which was shoved deep inside of her. Luffy slowed his thrusts before saying again.

"Nami~..." Nami moaned more at the sound of his voice, airily moaning her name. She wanted more; she wanted every last drop of his cum inside of her.

"Y-Yes, my l-love~?"

"I never want this night to end~..."

Nami tightened her legs around Luffy's waist and wrapped her arms around him quickly, holding him closer.

"Then don't stop~... p-please~..." She whispered lustfully into his ear. Despite already dripping with sweat, Luffy decided to thrust into Nami harder than ever before. Nami let out a loud screaming moan that no doubt could be heard by everyone on the ship at this point, but she didn't care. Luffy kept these moans ripping out of her throat by pounding her with consistent force.

* * *

Robin and Usopp were taken aback by Luffy's sudden ferocity, as they were still outside of the women's quarters and could hear everything.

"Holy shit! Luffy's going to town in there!" Usopp whispered in shock to Robin.

"Nami sounds like she's on cloud nine, too..." Robin tried to sound as disapproving as possible, but deep down, she was getting horny, hearing every noise of pleasure that came from behind the door. She could feel her womanhood becoming wet; so wet that anything would help her at this point.

Even Usopp.

"I never thought I'd ever hear such things from either of them!" Usopp couldn't believe his ears, but unlike Robin, he didn't feel turned on by it. "Should we tell the rest of the cr-" Usopp looked at Robin, whose eyes were burning with lust, staring at Usopp seductively. "Uh... Robin? Are you okay?"

"Why, yes, Sniper King~... I've never been better~..." In Robin's mind, there were two sides: one screaming "FUCK HIM RIGHT HERE AND NOW", and the other screaming "STOP BEING ATTRACTED TO USOPP OF ALL PEOPLE". Robin slowly shifted closer to Usopp, who was slowly shifting away.

"A-are you sure? R-Robin?! Why are you looking at me like that?!"

Robin suddenly pinned Usopp to the deck, staring at him lustfully. Usopp stared back at her with wide eyes and a red face, shocked and confused. Robin leaned in close to his ear.

"I want you to pound me with your private Usopp Hammer~... and make me your Sniper Queen~..." Robin couldn't resist anymore, despite her sanity screeching, _w_ _hat the hell am I saying?_ Usopp's eyes bulged out of his head, starting to realize what was going on.

"NO!" Usopp yelled, but he paused in thought, "But... I may never get an opportunity like this again..." He looked back to Robin's now sex-hungry face. "But at the same time, NO!"

* * *

Any noise that was seeping through the door from outside the women's quarters was muffled by Luffy's panting and Nami's moaning. Luffy kept thrusting into Nami faster and faster, pushing out every single pleasure filled moan from Nami's mouth. Nami felt her climax coming again, and so did Luffy. Soon enough, Luffy pounded his sperm into her womb again, while Nami shot her juices from around Luffy's cock. She wanted to stop, but she desperately needed his cum. Luffy pounded out her third, fourth, and fifth orgasms, all before he let loose his third, but still he kept going.

Nami's moans became louder and more lust-filled every time she felt the thick ropes of Luffy's semen fill her, and each time she felt more pain in between her legs.

After Luffy's sixth ejaculation, he finally stopped. He pulled out, and fell onto the bed beside Nami, his member still surprising stiff and standing straight up. Nami shakily got up and positioned herself so that she could grab Luffy's cock and suck him off. She stroked it as fast as she could, all before taking the whole shaft into her mouth. Luffy was caught off guard by this action and suddenly threw his hand to tangle his fingers with Nami's orange waves. Nami sucked on it hungrily, making sure her tongue touched every inch of Luffy's manhood. She bobbed her head as quickly as she could, tapping her tongue against his tip every time she went up and moaning every time she came down. Luffy felt his cock throbbing inside her mouth, as if it was a ticking time bomb getting ready to explode at any second. He was so sensitive at this point that every second felt as though he were about to blow.

Eventually, it finally happened. After Nami had coated Luffy's entire unit with her saliva, she slowly lifted her head up, stopping every once in a while to properly swallow the thick white ropes that were shooting down her throat. She came off of Luffy's head with a wet popping noise, and with it came a shot of sperm that landed right onto her face.

Nami panted heavily, her head dropping right onto Luffy's abdomen.

"O-Oh... f-fuck~..." Nami let out one more moan, and slowly turned her head to make eye contact with Luffy. "L-L-Luffy~... Y-You t-taste so g-g-good~... I-I love y-you s-so f-f-fucking m-much~..."

"I... love you, too... Nami~..." Luffy panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I th-think... that's en-enough~... f-for now~..." Nami smiled lustfully at Luffy, who smirked back at her.

"OI! DINNER! COME AND GET IT!" The two lovers heard Sanji shouting from across the deck, but they had no energy to go and eat.

"L-Let's j-just stay h-here and r-rest~..." Nami moaned, not wanting to get up.

"I feel as though... my haki's been drained... but I want... food..." Luffy whined. Nami chuckled lustfully.

"You have... all yo-you n-need to e-eat~... r-right h-here~..." She pulled herself up to him, wiping the cum off her face and licking it up. She then grabbed a blanket and covered the two of them.

* * *

/Author Notes/

 _Phew~! That's part 2 done~chu! That was suuuper long~ Hopefully you enjoyed! I'm writing a kind of part three/aftermath/wrap-up to this series~ Sadly, there probably won't be any lemon in it~chu... But oh well~ I'm not a writer if I can't write different things~chu!_

 _If you guys reeeally want to read an UsoppXRobin lemon~ I'll write it up~chu!_

 _I'm Himeko-tan, and my chest is so heavy, my shoulders hurt so much~!_

 _But I'll do my best to write some more really pervy fanfictions~chu!_

 _Stay pervy, my babies~chu!_


	3. So Does Everyone Know Our Secret Now!

_Hai~chu!_

 _I didn't think I'd be doing a third part to this~! My writing is more popular than I thought~chu! I was intending to write up to two parts, but I thought I'd continue for as long as I can~chu... To keep my babies happy~!_

 _Also, for the sake of making it longer, and by popular demand, I changed my mind~ I said in last chapter's Author Notes this chapter wouldn't have any lemon in it~ Well... SPOILER ALERT~! THIS CHAPTER HAS LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMON~CHU!_

 _Requested by_

 _~WyrmTheFrostDragonSwordsman~  
FDGamerml  
Gakuto1991_

 _*~ = Fav Babies~!_

 _Thanks for liking and following, my babies~CHU!_

* * *

 **Part 3: So Does Everyone Know Our Secret Now?!**

* * *

Sanji stared at the four empty seats at the table, in anger. His head snapped toward Zoro, who was already dipping into the alcohol.

"No. No no no. We're not doing this shit again." Sanji ripped the bottle out of his hand.

"AH! HOW CAN WE JUST NOT HAVE LUFFY, NAMI, ROBIN, AND USOPP?!" Chopper started to freak out, very confused and concerned.

"Maybe they're all sick to their stomach; but I wouldn't know what that's like- nyohohoho~!" Brook chuckled, trying to find any way to make light of the situation.

Franky smiled, having a feeling as to exactly what was going on.

"HEY! ROBOT!" A foot slammed against the table in front of him. It was Sanji. "You're looking awfully suspicious over here... Do you know anything?"

"What those four are doing is their business. I have no right to disclose any information to the likes of you."

"Oooh! So you DO know something! Spit it out!"

"Jesus. You want info? I got info: Nami and Luffy are probably fucking again." Zoro casually took a swig from the bottle of alcohol in front of him. Sanji's head snapped over to Zoro again.

"THEY WHAT?!"

"Nyohoho-holy shit!" Brook chuckled, surprised at the comment by Zoro and the reaction from Sanji.

"You know about that too, Zoro?!" Franky looked at the swordsman in shock.

"Yeah, Nami told me about it an hour or two ago."

"SHE WHAT?!" Sanji's face was completely red with anger.

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU SHITTY COOK! YOU WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OF IT?!"

"YOU'D BETTER BE FUCKING LYING TO ME, IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Sanji stomped his foot on the table in front of Zoro.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE ME, THAT'S YOUR CALL! I'M JUST TELLING YOU WHAT I KNOW!" Zoro grabbed the hilt of the wadouichi monji and began to draw it. Franky jumped up suddenly, pushing himself between the two.

"Guys... you need to stop now before something bad happens again."

"QUIET, YOU!" Zoro and Sanji both growled at Franky, forcing him to slowly move toward the door.

"You know what... I'm honestly not hungry anymore. I'll see you dudes later..." He, of course, was lying; he just didn't want get damaged again because of Zoro's and Sanji's fight. Chopper turned to follow Franky, also afraid of getting hurt.

"Haha... same here! I think I'll just... leave now..." Franky and Chopper both left the dining hall to get to the mens' quarters.

"Nyohoho~! More for me then!" Brook started taking some food to eat as Zoro and Sanji began to fight. Miraculously, Brook was able to keep eating without getting involved. Sanji and Zoro threw each other around the room, each of them inflicting plenty of pain to the other. Brook, meanwhile, kept eating and eating, acting completely unfazed by the brawl carrying on around him.

* * *

"I'm glad we got out of there while we could... I think we should call it early and hit the sack." Franky walked with Chopper across the deck, toward the men's quarters.

"Yeah... I actually don't feel too hungry anymore." Chopper poked his stomach, hoping to prevent it from growling. This was futile, however, as his stomach was the loudest thing on board.

"Don't worry, little buddy- I have a secret stash of grub that no one else knows about. You in?" Franky smirked at Chopper, lifting his sunglasses to shoot the reindeer a wink. Chopper smiled, very glad to hear that there was food where they were going. They reached the door to the men's quarters and Franky grabbed the doorknob, but he realized that it wouldn't budge. "Huh... that's weird..." He rattled the doorknob some more. "Why is the door locked?" He looked through the window on the door and saw the room completely dark. He looked back to Chopper and scratched his head. He tried to force the door open.

"Hold on... I got this." Chopper shooed Franky away from the door. He took a deep breath in and pushed his front hooves toward the door. "OPEN SESAME!" Suddenly, the door opened, and what was waiting for them shocked them.

"R-R-R-R..." The two couldn't believe their eyes; they were completely and utterly dumbfounded. They stood there in shock, finally shouting out the name of whom they were seeing. "R-ROBIN?!"

In the door way stood Nico Robin in nothing but her panties and a white button up shirt- one of Sanji's, of course. Her hair was a mess, and her smirk said that something went down in that room. Franky and Chopper stared at her wide-eyed and in confusion, trying to figure out why she was standing in the mens' quarters.

"Can I help you two boys~?" She winked at them, as if to tease them.

"R-Robin?! What were you doing in there?!" Franky wanted an answer.

"Well~... I needed a bed for something important~... and the women's quarters were occupied~..." Nico Robin seductively rolled off her tongue, a small fire of lust burning in her eyes.

"Robin... Is everything okay? You seem different." Chopper took a closer look at Robin's face.

"Oh, I've never been better~..." She chuckled and ran her hand through her hair.

Franky and Chopper looked at each other, not sure how to respond.

"Now... If you'll excuse me~..." Robin slowly closed the door behind her and slipped back into the darkness of the room.

"Wait! Robin! We needed to get in there!" Franky rushed to the door, but it was too late. He slammed against the door and the lock clicked.

* * *

There was a pounding at the door. "COME ON, ROBIN! LET US IN!" Franky whined, Chopper following suit. "PLEASE, ROBIN!"

Robin ignored the cries of her crew mates outside the door as she strolled back to the other side of the room.

"Aren't you going to let them in?" Usopp rolled over from under the covers to look at Robin, slightly confused.

"And lose the opportunity to have some more fun~?" She smirked, unbuttoning the shirt as she walked closer to her new-found lover, hips swaying seductively. "I don't think so, my dear~..."

"Heh... except, you know, I'm pretty worn out so... maybe we should-"

"You won't have to do anything then~..." She let the shirt fall to the floor as she slowly crawled into the bed with Usopp, pulling the sheets away to expose his body. "I'll take care of you by myself~..."

* * *

"Mmm~... Stop it~!"

"Why~?"

"It~ tickles~! And it's~ mmm~ turning me on~!"

"That's exactly what I want to hear~..."

"You're such a n-naughty~ boy~..." Nami held Luffy's head close to her as she let out a soft moan. Luffy had decided to kiss her neck and all of her chest below. He ended up sucking and gently nibbling on one of her nipples, flicking his tongue against it every now and then. Nami blushed as she felt herself grinding against Luffy, her womanhood leaving its juices behind on his toned abs. Luffy slowly slid his hand down to Nami's hips, gently squeezing her ass. She moaned louder at his sudden groping, and held him closer, biting her lip. "L-L-Luffy~..."

"Yes, Nami~?"

"I-I n-need you~ i-in me~... now~..."

* * *

Robin eyed her candy lustfully, thinking of what to do first to him. She first noticed that Usopp's member wasn't looking as stiff as it once was, and she knew she had to fix that in order to continue.

"Now~ Now~ Usopp~... This soft cock of yours simply won't do~..." She grabbed it tightly and began to stroke it, leaning in close to suck on his balls.

"R-Robin~! P-Please! N-Not again!" He started to shake, feeling her soft and wet tongue against his sack send waves of pleasure up and down his spine. Robin, however, just kept on going, not wanting to stop, because stopping this effort would require Usopp to get hard. She started to stroke faster and faster, releasing her mouth's grip on his balls, only to suddenly spit onto Usopp's dick and rubbing her saliva all over it with her strokes.

"Be honest, Usopp~... You're enjoying every second of this~..." Robin continued to stroke Usopp's cock, suddenly pressing her tongue against the base of his shaft and slowly licking up to the tip. Her tongue flicked up off the head, sending pleasure through his body. Usopp let out a small groan.

"N-No, r-really, Robin... S-Stop... I-I ca-" Usopp tried to stop Robin from continuing, but was cut off by Robin shoving Usopp's entire member into her mouth, staring seductively at Usopp. "E-E-E-EEH! S-STOP!" Usopp tried to pull away, but suddenly arms clasped around his torso, arms, and legs, keeping him restrained. Usopp looked down at Robin's face, and he could see that her eyes were aglow with the burning fire of her lust. He could feel her tongue coating his entire cock with her saliva as she started bobbing her head up and down faster and faster, pulling her head off every so often to catch her breath, leaving strands of spit connecting her lips to his dick. Every time she stopped sucking, she was stroking away at his cock while she panted heavily, maintaining eye contact with her lover.

Robin soon let go of Usopp's manhood and slowly got out of the bed. Usopp laid there, panting, scared of what was coming next.

"A-are we d-done?" Usopp asked. Robin said nothing; she just turned her head toward him, smirking lustfully as she licked her finger sensually. Her hand slid down her voluptuous curves, cupping her massive breasts, down her slender waist, and down further to the top of her panties, when she let out a low and lustful moan.

"Oh, my dear, Usopp~..." Robin let out through her pale lips seductively as another hand suddenly wrapped its fingers around Usopp's cock and started to stroke it gently. Usopp looked for the origin of the hand, but his gaze followed the hand up an arm and to Robin's smiling face. A second naked Robin had appeared before him, intending to help the original Robin with the deed of "taking care" of Usopp. Usopp's eyes widened as he fought to escape the binds of Robin's extra limbs, but only heard Robin's smooth and sexy chuckle.

"We've only just begun~..."

* * *

"Mm~! Ahn~! L-Luffy~! T-This is a-a-agony~!"

Luffy smirked as he heard Nami's helpless moans flood the room. He had her in a very interesting position: one arm coiled around her torso, holding her arms behind her, and the other coiled around her legs, keeping them from kicking. He was using one hand to hold open her pussy lips while the other hand rubbed her soaking entrance. The force behind his rubbing wasn't rough enough to get her to her orgasm immediately, but it was just enough to have her squirming and begging for more. Luffy had never thought he'd be in this position of power specifically over Nami, and he enjoyed it.

Meanwhile, Nami enjoyed the rough touch of her lover pressing against her womanhood, but at the same time, she needed penetration; not what she was receiving from her captain. Despite that, she moaned loudly and couldn't stop herself from squirming so much.

"L-L-Luffy~! P-Please~! F-Fuck m-m-m-me~!" Nami panted, her face red and her body glistening with sweat. Luffy chuckled, enjoying her begging more than anything.

"I think I like you in this state, Nami!"

"L-Luffy~! Y-Y-You're s-s-o me-ean~!" Nami kept moaning, wanting Luffy's cock more than ever in this moment. Luffy chuckled, and stopped his rubbing of her pussy. Nami stopped moaning and started panting more heavily. Nami looked over at Luffy to see him doing something that surprised and confused her.

Luffy's face was pressed against his arm, and his arm was slowly inflating and turning a dark red.

"L-Luffy?! W-What are you-?!" She was suddenly introduced to the answer when she felt his now inflated and hardened with haki fingers slip into her femininity. Luffy did not inflate his muscles too much, but it was just enough to give Nami the same feeling as if his member were in there. Instead of finishing her thought, she let out a loud and excited moan. _If Luffy did this to more than just his fingers... that would be Heaven..._ Nami's face grew red again, and her eyes glowed with lust from fantasizing. Suddenly, Luffy decided to kick it up a notch and finger Nami as fast as possible. Nami's tongue fell out as her eyes rolled back into her head as she let moan after loud moan escape her throat. She was in complete ecstasy as Luffy's fingers were pushed in and out of her pussy with such ferocity and speed. She wanted more, and more still. She wanted desperately to beg, but the pleasure kept her throat from releasing any words; only the savage and lustful moans that filled the room.

"F-F-F-F-FU-FUCK~!" Nami let loose a yell from the top of her lungs as she sprayed her juices out from around Luffy's fingers. She moaned louder and louder with every wave that shot out of her body. She couldn't contain herself anymore, and started to twitch and shake violently. Luffy didn't stop fingering her, wanting her to keep squirting until she was completely drained.

"L-L-L-Lu-aahn~!" She moaned out, already on the edge of another climax. Luffy kept fingering her with the same speed and same aggressiveness, hitting every single sensitive spot in Nami's womanhood. Nami's teeth clamped down on her lower lip, trying to hold back the orgasm that was building up in her pussy. Luffy fingered her harder and faster, hoping to get Nami to hit her orgasm even harder than before. Nami's moans were barely contained by her lip biting, but she was finally pushed over the edge when her loud whimpering suddenly become screams of pleasure.

Nami let loose another orgasm, squirting even more juices from her pussy than before. Her climax coated Luffy's hand in the spray, causing Luffy to slow down. She squirted more juices as Luffy pulled his hand and looked at it curiously. After her climax finally died down, she panted heavily, letting out a few small moans, still feeling sensitive. She slowly looked at Luffy, who was currently contemplating licking up Nami's juices. She was, of course, made hornier by the idea that he would. Luffy looked up at Nami and smirked devilishly. Nami's face became a deeper red than before as she continued to pant, her tongue hanging out, and her saliva spilling out of her mouth.

Luffy suddenly stuck his finger into Nami's open mouth, forcing her to taste her own juices. Her eyes widened for a split second before her eyelids relaxed, feeling tears pool in her eyes as she hungrily sucked on it as if it was Luffy's member. She lustfully deep-throated her lover's salty and slimy finger, licking off every last drop of the nectar that had, just moments before, been forcefully expelled from her womanhood. _I can't b-believe this is happening! L-Luffy? Is feeding me my own cum?! This... This is better than I ever could have dreamed!_ Nami's mind was racing as the tears ran down her face, moaning as loudly as she could with the finger shoved down her throat. Luffy soon pulled his finger out of her mouth slowly, his arm quickly deflating after that. The two lovers lay there as Luffy's arms released Nami, both of them catching their breaths.

"T-Th-That was... r-r-really s-someth-thing~..." Nami panted, licking her lips, hoping to get some more of her juices. For some odd reason, she was now addicted to the taste of her own cum, which was something that seemed strange and peculiar before, but now it was overwhelmingly desirable to have more.

"Y-Yeah... I-It was~..." Luffy turned to Nami and smiled- not out of lust or passion or mischievousness- but genuinely and sincerely. He slowly placed his hand on her waist and pulled her in close, planting a kiss on her cheek. After pulling away, the two were red in the face. Out of all the savage and animal-like things they've done- none of those came close to the romantic power delivered in Luffy's gentle kiss upon Nami's soft cheek. "Nami... I love you."

"Luffy..." Nami slowly leaned in close and did Luffy one better. She pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck, while Luffy wrapped his around her waist. The two shared a passionate kiss, parting only a few seconds every so often to catch their breaths. After a few moments, Nami broke the kiss and looked into her captain's- rather, love of her life's- eyes. "... I love you, too."

The two remained locked in each other's eyes, unwilling to look away from each other. Eventually, Luffy's body realized that Nami's large breasts were pressed up against him, and reacted accordingly. His member slowly filled with blood, his length sliding along Nami's inner thigh. Nami blushed when she felt it, and smiled. She felt like her mind reset, because now she could think more clearly than when her pussy was full of Luffy's fingers. She then decided what to do- what to do, indeed, to return the favor. She smiled lustfully at Luffy, who looked back at her confused. He laughed nervously until he was suddenly pinned to the bed by the orange haired vixen. She bit her lip as she reached over to where her panties were callously flung, grabbing them and holding Luffy's wrists tightly together.

"N-Nami? W-Wh-What are you d-doing?" Luffy looked at her in slight fear. Nami suddenly wrapped her panties around Luffy's wrists, binding them together. Nami slowly bent over, leaning into Luffy's ear.

"Payback~..." Nami whispered seductively before gently licking his earlobe. Luffy shivered at the touch of her tongue, but strangely enjoyed it. Nami slowly slid her hand down Luffy's body to his manhood, gripping the shaft suddenly as she rose back up, smirking lustfully. She sat up on Luffy's thighs, his cock standing only inches from her pussy. She maintained a tight and constrictive hold on his shaft, slowly stroking it. Luffy groaned, not resisting or fighting back; instead, he moved his arms up over his head to provide Nami plenty of room to work her magic. Eventually, Nami let a drop of saliva fall from her lips and onto the tip of Luffy's member, using it as lubricant to stroke his cock more comfortably, as well as more pleasurably. She did this several times while jerking Luffy off, keeping the same slow pace, stroking from the base to the head. Luffy groaned with each stroke.

"N-Nami... G-Go f-fast-ter~..." Luffy finally said. Nami gave him a wider smirk, leaning her head forward and letting a drop of spit pool on her lips before leaning back and let the drop fall onto her chest and roll down to her pussy, even slowing down her stroking to a crawl to torture her lover. Luffy watched as she did this, only getting harder; however, she was not giving him the release he desperately needed now. He continued to watch as drop after drop of her saliva, instead of falling on his cock, rolled down her glistening and hot body. Luffy squirmed a little, wanting to take control so badly, but it was no use, as Nami's hand had a tight hold on his manhood and her legs clamped around his thighs just as tightly. Nami slowly slid her hand along her curves to her chest, where she started to rub the saliva over her breasts. Luffy moved his hands back down to grab his cock and stroke himself off, but Nami remained adamant about being the one to get him off, and prevented him from taking control by grabbing his wrists tightly and smiling evilly.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~... No touching yourself~... I'll take care of you, darling~... Just be patient~... Big Sis Nami's going to make it all~ better~..." Luffy was caught off guard by her sudden decision to role-play. He didn't know how to respond, so he just relaxed, although his face still displayed his confusion. Nami started to stroke faster again, albeit still slower than her starting pace. Luffy groaned in pleasure, starting to get used to the slowness of the strokes. Nami, on the other hand, was mad at herself for not just taking Luffy's cock right then and there. She desperately wanted it to fill her up with ropes of hot semen again; but she maintained control of herself- or so she thought. Luffy suddenly started to feel a wet rubbing against his thighs. He looked up to see Nami's face tinted with red, her body still glistening from her sweat and spit, and her hips gently grinding against his legs. She was softly moaning, biting her lip to stifle it a little, but her eyes remained glued to Luffy's cock, the one thing that would only make her more wet. She started to stroke Luffy's member faster, picking up more speed gradually. As she did, her grinding became a little harder.

"N-Nami~..." Luffy moaned, sending shivers up Nami's spine as she slowly bent over, her tongue hanging out and drool about to make a landing on his member. It did, and she stroked the spit along the shaft. Nami looked up at Luffy.

"Ah~ ah~ ah~... what do we call me now~?" Nami smirked, wanting the role-play to be continued.

"B-Big~ S-Si-is~..." Luffy moaned out. Nami smiled lustfully.

"Yes, Little Bro~?" Nami slowed down her stroking, just enough to drive Luffy crazy.

"W-Will y-you p-p-plea-ase go f-f-faster~?" Luffy's face was red, for in his experiences with Nami, he had never felt so powerless. To make requests seemed very embarrassing to him.

"Of course~ Anything to make you happy~..." Nami started to pick up speed again, this time at a faster rate than before. She then realized something she never thought to do before. As she stroked, she started to pull at Luffy's member, making it even longer than it was. Eventually, she had gotten it to double its length, and it hadn't snapped back immediately. Luffy stared at his now doubly long cock in shock, not knowing he could do that.

"Whoa... I didn't know th-that was possible..." The other interesting part is that it didn't get any thinner either, so it was all Nami needed to see to get her pussy viciously burning with desire. She stared at it hungrily, and, as if she were a lion who hadn't eaten in years, shoved the top five inches into her mouth with little to no hesitation, leaving the remaining eleven inches to be stroked by both of her hands. She furiously bobbed her head on his member, gradually taking more and more in as she sucked his cock like a vacuum. She moaned loudly as she continued sucking and stroking, as Luffy moaned as well. He looked over at Nami, who had suddenly been able to take over half of his cock into her mouth without managing to gag. She ground her pussy harder into Luffy's thighs, feeling ready to cum without even putting his manhood in herself. Meanwhile, Luffy, too, was on the verge of orgasm, and he could feel his cock pulsing in Nami's hands- and it felt heavy.

Nami took the pulsing shaft as a cue to pull her head off and prepare for a load to paint her face with semen. She tightened her grip on Luffy's member, jerking him off as fast as she could with both hands, letting her tongue hang out of her wide open mouth as she panted. She stared lustfully at the twitching cock before her, her face sweaty and red. She wanted his cum now; her pussy was aching as she continued to grind into Luffy's thighs, drenching his legs in her juices. The room was filling with their moans, becoming louder and louder. Nami slowly leaned in to lick the tip of Luffy's cock again, hoping to finish it all right there.

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. Nami stopped her strokes, leaving Luffy right at the edge of orgasm. The two whipped their heads toward the door.

"W-W-Who is-s i-it?" Nami's voice was incredibly shaky because not only was she about to cum all over Luffy's legs and receive a facial from the boy himself, but she, and Luffy for that matter, were both terrified that someone was knocking now of all times.

"It's me... Robin."

* * *

Robin kicked off her panties as the clone let go of Usopp's member. Usopp watched as the real Robin straddled his waist, grabbing his cock and stroking it gently as she seductively slid her other hand up and down her curves and ground her hips against Usopp's thighs. He looked over at the clone who was starting to straddle his face, grabbing his nose in the process. His eyes widened as he saw the clone positioning his nose to enter her ass.

"EEEH!" Usopp screeched, terrified of being smothered as his nose penetrated her ass and her womanhood was right where he could lick it. Usopp heard the two Robins chuckle smoothly, and one of them gave him a command.

"Mm~... Usopp~... I'll promise to leave you with Robin~... if you eat me out~..." It was the clone, clearly. The other Robin chuckled again before sliding Usopp's cock into her pussy and bouncing on it, creating loud creaks in the bed. The clone started to bounce too, although not as heavily as the real Robin. This was to give Usopp the chance to get some of her pussy. He hesitantly started to lick the clone's wet folds, wanting the whole thing to be over. The two Robins started to fill the room with moans, one of them louder than the other. Eventually, Usopp heard the moans soon stifled by a wet smacking sound- the two were making out. _Why would Robin make out with herself?_ Usopp wondered, focusing on eating out the clone's womanhood.

The two Robins had begun to massage each other's breasts, rubbing each other's nipples; all the while, kissing passionately. Robin was never known to be willing to have sex, period- let alone make out with another woman. _Would it still be lesbian? I mean, they're the same person..._ Usopp continued to wonder, his tongue slowly not working as diligently as it once was. The clone noticed that and pulled away from Robin, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Usopp~? Dear~? You'd better not be giving up on my pussy~..." the clone smirked, bouncing on Usopp's face a little harder, trying to spur him to get back to eating her out. Usopp quickly returned to licking her entrance. The two Robins started to make out again, wrapping each other's tongues around the other's. The two were tightly bound in a lip lock as they both continued to ride Usopp, moaning into the kiss. Eventually, juices started to drip into Usopp's mouth, and he sighed with relief, believing that he was almost done. Even though the clone didn't show it that well, she was actually more sensitive than the genuine article. So while Robin would continue to ride on Usopp's manhood, the clone would soon disappear as soon as she reached her fast approaching climax. The clone broke away from Robin's tongue and lips as she let out a loud moan, shivering as she felt a wave about to burst out of her pussy.

Usopp could taste it; the clone was cumming. In his mind, he screamed in relief, glad that he was getting her over the edge and cause her to vanish in a flurry of petals. As she released her juices onto Usopp's face, she let out a loud scream of pleasure, despite not having even gone that rough. Although Usopp was expecting something, he didn't anticipate an orgasm at this magnitude. Most of the flooding juices made it into his mouth, everything else spraying all around. The clone kept screaming as she felt her will to exist be purged from her artificial body. After the flood had ceased, the clone suddenly disappeared, leaving only petals to land on Usopp.

"So how is it~?" Robin slowed her riding to ask him in a sultry low voice. Usopp quickly swallowed what had gone into his mouth. He then made a disgusted face, trying to spit the taste out.

"B-Bitter!" Usopp's face turned red as Robin simply chuckled in response. She started to pick up her speed again, moaning loudly as she rode Usopp's member. Usopp could feel something welling up inside his cock- he was about to hit an orgasm.

"R-Robin... It's coming~!" Usopp groaned in pleasure as he watched her breasts bounce with her. She smirked as she began to ride faster and faster.

"Oh fuck yes, Usopp~ Fill me up~ Please~..." She panted as she continued to moan. Usopp felt his semen moving up his shaft, and just about to fire into Robin's pussy. Robin moaned even louder as she felt her orgasm coming as well. The two filled the room with sounds of pleasure- sounds that could be heard from outside the door.

"STRONG RIGHT!"

Suddenly, at the moment of both their climaxes, the door came crashing into the room. Franky and Chopper rushed in and looked around as the debris started to clear.

"USOPP! ARE YOU OKAY IN HERE?!" Franky called from the other side of the room. He then saw it: Robin completely naked, and lying on top of Usopp, breasts firmly against his face. She looked up at the sudden intruders.

"Well, hello there~... You're a little late to the party~ But I'm sure we could include you~..." She winked at Franky, who simply grabbed her and dragged her out of the men's quarters.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR KEEPING US OUT!" Franky quickly re-attached the door to the frame. Robin stood in the cold, naked with Usopp's cum settling inside her. She shivered and covered herself up as best as she could and walked over to the women's quarters. Her look of disappointment slowly turned into one of lust as she remembered who was in the women's quarters at that moment.

* * *

"C-Can I... come in~?" Both Luffy and Nami could tell she was shivering, and didn't want to leave her out there. Nami slowly and gently brought Luffy's cock to its original length and grabbed a blanket to wrap herself in while Luffy quickly hid. Nami clutched the blanket close to her, unlocked and opened the door, and slowly poked her eye out to see Robin standing there, completely naked and sweaty.

"R-Robin? W-Why are yo-you...?" Nami stared at her in confusion.

"Don't worry about it~... Can I come in~?" Robin stepped closer toward the door.

"O-Of course..." Nami opened the door wider and stood to the side. Robin walked into the room as Nami closed the door behind her.

"So... Where is he~?" Robin turned to Nami and smirked lustfully.

"Uh- W-Who?" Nami was shocked at Robin's sudden wanting to know the location of Luffy.

"Luffy, of course~... I know he's in here~..." Robin started to search the room for the captain.

"What are you talking about?! He's not in here-!"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit~... I know he's in here~... Giving your pussy some mileage~... I can't take it anymore~..." Robin was clearly sexually frustrated. She got on her hands and knees and looked underneath both the beds, seeing absolutely nothing. "Where the fuck is he~?!" Robin desperately sat up, whipping her head around.

 _Holy fuck... Where did he go?_ Nami couldn't help but wonder the same thing- she knew she couldn't see him immediately either, but the fact that Robin is turning the place upside down to look for Luffy and still not finding him, he must've been hidden pretty well. "Robin? Are you okay?" Nami leaned close to Robin, concerned for her. She blew the hair out of her face and looked at Nami.

"Where the fuck is he~? Don't make me force the answers out of you~..."

"I don't know where he is! I just know he isn't he-" Suddenly, Robin grabbed Nami's blankets and tore them away, exposing her naked body.

"I knew you were fucking naked under that thing~! Now~..." Robin slowly backed Nami up against the wall. Nami stared at her confused and scared.

"R-Robin?! W-What are you d-d-doing?!" Nami hit the wall, now cornered by Robin. Robin just responded with her classic sultry chuckle, pinning Nami to the wall by grabbing her wrists, their chests now pressed up against each other.

"Getting answers out of you~..." Robin leaned in close and latched her lips onto Nami's neck. Nami reacted to Robin's sudden sexual advances with a loud moan. Her knees almost gave out and her face became a deep red. Robin slid one of her hands along Nami's arm, across her breasts, down her waist, and finally to her womanhood. She pressed her fingers against the entrance, still sucking on Nami's neck. She then slipped three fingers into Nami's femininity, getting an immediate response from Nami. Nami moaned loudly as she threw her head back.

That was when she saw it.

There he was, completely naked and holding onto the ceiling as tightly as possible in the corner of the room that couldn't be hit by light nor seen from the door. Luffy stared back at Nami and slowly raised his finger to his lips, wanting her to stay quiet about where he was. However, Nami smiled lustfully in return, as if to tell him that she was going to force him down so she wasn't the only one suffering Robin's sexual needs. She continued to moan loudly as Robin continued to finger her. Robin lifted her head up from sucking on Nami's neck.

"So~... are you going to tell me~? Or am I going to be torturing you all night~?" Robin smirked, still playing with Nami's pussy. Nami looked back at Robin with the same expression of sexual deviance.

"He's up there~... on the ceiling~..." Nami nodded her head in Luffy's direction. Robin looked over her shoulder and saw Luffy, his face displaying the most disappointed frown.

"Nami... why would you do th-IS!" Luffy was pushed to the floor by a hand that suddenly sprouted from the ceiling. He rubbed his head and looked up to see the two naked women standing over him, smirking lustfully at the toy they decided to now share. He smiled nervously, his face becoming red and his cock standing hard and tall, which he didn't want to be the case in this situation.

"What should we do to him first, Nami~?" Robin said seductively, keeping her eyes on Luffy.

"Hm... Well~... I say we punish him~" Nami responded, biting her lip.

"W-What?! Punish me?! For what?! I didn't do anything! Nami! You're supposed to be on my si-!" Luffy's mouth was suddenly covered by a sprouted hand. Luffy quickly tried to get the hand off his mouth, but Robin sprouted arms that would keep his arms in place.

"Alright, Nami~ Put him on the bed~... We're going to have lots of fun~..."

* * *

/Author Notes/

 _"HIME~CHAN! HOW COULD YOU?! DON'T LEAVE US WITH A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT!"_

 _What can I say~? I wanted to torture my babies~chu..._ _I just thought I'd cut the chapter there~ It was getting awfully long~chu!_ _But nonetheless, I hope you liked it~!_

 _I was also thinking of starting a new fic~chu! If you want me to do anything specific, let me know~chu!_

 _I'm Himeko-tan, and my chest is so heavy, my shoulders hurt so much~!_

 _But I'll do my best to write some more really pervy fanfictions~chu!_

 _Stay pervy, my babies~chu!_


	4. The Topless Get Toppled!

_Hai~chu! It's been a while~!_

 _I'm thinking of starting a new fic soon~! I'm just a little lost on what to write about~chu! If you guys have any ideas, don't be afraid to pm me~! Any and all help is greatly appreciated~chu!_

 _Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter Four of this wonderfully interesting fic~! Nami, Robin, and Luffy threesome ahead~chu! As plenty of my babies requested~chu!_

 _Requested by_

 _~WyrmTheFrostDragonSwordsman~  
BIGT707  
Wacko 12  
Rxn  
Gakuto1991_

 _*~ = Fav Babies~!_

 _Thanks for liking and following, my babies~CHU!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Topless get Toppled! But What's Wrong with Chopper?**

* * *

Nami grabbed Luffy's legs and Robin grabbed his head. They picked him up and carried him over to Robin's bed, throwing him onto it. Luffy couldn't even struggle; Robin's arms were wrapped around his body so tightly that it was impossible for him to move. He had a feeling as to what was going to happen next, but even though he was scared of what they would do to him, he was curious. Robin looked at Nami, and smirked.

"Well, Nami... it appears we have a real man in front of us... What do we do to him first~?" Robin asked lustfully, moving a little closer to Nami.

"Any form of torture would be good~..." Nami continued to stare mischievously into Luffy's soul, mostly enjoying the whole situation. She really didn't know what would torture Luffy, but apparently, Robin did, as she suddenly grabbed Nami's face and immediately locked lips with her. Nami's face turned red, never having been kissed by another woman before. Robin quickly forced her tongue to wrap around Nami's and started to play with it. Nami looked over at Luffy and saw him flailing around what little he could, his cock standing straight up and throbbing. Nami then slowly relaxed, sending Luffy a message with her eyes before she started to wrestle Robin's tongue. _We're going to make you cum so much tonight, Luffy~ So much that your dick will explode~..._ Nami grabbed Robin's breasts and started to squeeze them as Robin's hands slid down to squeeze Nami's ass. The two continued to make out, moaning into the kiss every so often. Nami started to grind against Robin, their pussy juices mixing together. Robin started to moan more, pulling away from the kiss just to moan. Nami then slid down to Robin's chest, kissing each hardening nipple. Robin moaned again as Nami started to kiss her way down to Robin's womanhood. Nami hesitated before licking at it, tasting their combined juices. Nami realized once more that she liked the taste and continued licking, moaning into Robin's femininity. Robin smiled lustfully and continued to moan, noticing how much Nami was wanting her juices. Robin moaned louder, her tongue hanging out and her hand holding Nami's orange wave of hair. She then looked over at Luffy.

Luffy was struggling more than ever to break free of the binds that kept him from doing anything. His cock was still throbbing, wanting to keep getting bigger and bigger. Robin smirked lustfully at Luffy, staring at him with desire burning in her eyes. Luffy eventually saw that Robin was staring at him and stopped flailing about. He was breathing heavily, staring back into Robin's eyes. Robin slowly took her free hand and wrapped her fingers around one of her breasts. She squeezed it gently, moaning a little more. Luffy looked away angrily, knowing that he still couldn't do anything. Robin chuckled as she pulled at Nami's hair, forcing her back up. Nami slowly sat up, her face completely red and her mouth dripping with Robin's juices. Robin smiled lustfully and quickly moved her hand to Nami's pussy, immediately shoving her fingers in and fingering her. Nami moaned loudly, grabbing onto Robin's shoulders for support. She never thought she would find this much enjoyment from another woman. Robin kept fingering her at a very brisk and rough pace, forcing the moans to keep falling out of Nami's mouth. Nami rested her head on Robin's breast and looked over at Luffy.

Luffy was still turned away, refusing to watch any of Nami's and Robin's torture. As a result, his manhood was slowly softening. Nami's eyes widened and quickly grabbed onto his shaft and started stroking it, pulling it to make it get longer again. Luffy jumped at Nami's sudden touch and groaned into Robin's hand. Robin chuckled at Nami's actions, ready to get some more dick herself. Nami continued to jerk Luffy off, sliding her hand up and down his shaft at a pretty quick pace, still pulling at it, making it get longer and longer. Robin pulled her fingers out of Nami and stared in shock as Luffy's manhood nearly doubled in size, wanting to take it just as much Nami did. Nami soon latched her mouth onto the head of Luffy's member and started sucking. As she took in more and more of Luffy's shaft, her eyes started to leak tears, feeling terrible for wanting to torture Luffy. Robin chuckled again, pulling herself up past and leaning in to whisper something into Luffy's ear.

"I'll suck your balls if you eat me out~..." Luffy looked at her and shook his head. Robin giggled and whispered again. "You're really not in a position to deny me that~..." She made the hand over Luffy's mouth disappear and leaned in to kiss Luffy. Luffy's eyes went wide and wanted to resist, but Robin was already shoving her tongue past his lips.

Nami continued to deepthroat Luffy's cock, as if this act would cleanse her of her sins against Luffy. She continued to go deeper and deeper, almost starting to gag on his shaft. She had already managed to take almost half of it in. She continued to tear up as she moaned into Luffy's cock. She looked up, hoping to lock eyes with Luffy, but was instead greeted with Robin wrestling tongues with him.

 _If I can make her weak... I can break free... Maybe... Only one way to find out..._ Luffy forced his tongue into Robin's mouth and kissed her passionately. The two's tongues wrapped around each other's, getting tangled in a wet heap. As Luffy had hoped, Robin started to feel weakened by Luffy's ability to match her ferocity. She always felt she was the dominant when it came to kissing, but now she was being overpowered. The arms wrapped around Luffy disappeared one by one. As soon as Luffy could move his arm again, he hardened his fingers and latched onto Robin's femininity, immediately shoving two fingers in. Robin suddenly ripped her lips away from Luffy's, screaming in pleasure. Luffy smirked and continued to finger Robin, who, after releasing her pleasure induced cry, slumped onto Luffy, panting heavily and moaning loudly.

 _Jesus fuck! This is too much to handle! But it feels so fucking amazing!_ Robin could only think this, as she felt unable to speak. All she could do was moan and pant. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head as her face turned redder and started to glisten with sweat. Luffy smirked and propped himself up as much as he could, knowing that he had won the battle. In Robin's moment of weakness, he threw his other arm around her, wrapping it around her arms and torso and holding her tight, preventing her from resisting.

Nami could only stare, slowing her sucking down to do so. Her eyes twitched, wanting so desperately to be in that position as she had been earlier. She suddenly threw her head off Luffy's shaft and turned to hold her head over the side of the bed. She started to vomit, but was completely confused as to why. She stopped throwing up and slowly turned to Luffy's member, standing as tall as it was, but now hardened with haki.

 _That would've been bad! She almost bit off my dick!_ Luffy looked at Nami somewhat concerned, but still kept up fingering Robin.

Nami, completely mesmerized by the black, hard as rock, shaft standing before her, slowly and shakily grabbed onto it. She pulled herself up to straddle it, her legs trembling and she slowly pressed the head against her entrance. Immediately, she ripped a loud moan out of her throat and could feel her orgasm getting ready to let loose. She dropped onto it, letting 9 inches slide in until it hit the top of her womb, releasing the loudest scream of pleasure she ever released. She felt as though she went through at least three orgasms at once, falling over on top of Robin, wrapping her arms around Luffy's neck, and sobbing uncontrollably. She continued to moan loudly as she slowly started to ride Luffy, still releasing juices around his member.

Luffy started to chuckle, enjoying how the two women who wanted to torture him were now being tortured by him and made into two moaning messes. "I don't know what you expected from the future King of the Pirates~..." He continued to finger Robin, pushing her past her limit and forcing a spray of juices around his fingers. On the other hand, Nami was trying to ride Luffy's cock as slowly as possible, knowing that any quick movement would make her cum again. Despite her efforts to prevent multiple explosive orgasms within seconds of each other, she still sprayed juices around Luffy's shaft quite often, moaning louder and louder with each release.

The two women could only pant and moan, being left only to think about how quickly they were overpowered by lust and Luffy. It slowly became harder and harder for them to think as they hit orgasm after orgasm, filling the room with screams of pleasure. Eventually, after reaching her tenth release of fluids, Nami stopped, feeling too weak to keep going. She tried to pull herself off, but doing so only made her cum more. Luffy saw how drained the two were and smiled, pulling his fingers out of Robin's pussy and relaxing his haki.

"So... who's your captain, ladies~?" Luffy smirked again, knowing that they had no choice but to give him the answer he was looking for.

"Yo-You..." The two quietly said, embarrassed at the fact they were overpowered.

"I'm sorry, what was that~? You'll have to speak up~" Nami's and Robin's faces were glowing bright red at Luffy's insistence.

"Y-You~!" They moaned a little louder, not wanting to be embarrassed any further. Luffy smirked and hardened his fingers and cock again, grabbing Robin's pussy, immediately forcing another orgasm out of the two.

"Be specific~!"

"LUFFY IS OUR CAPTAIN~!" The two shrieked, not wanting to feel any more drained than they already were.

"Good girls~..." Luffy removed his hand from Robin's pussy and relaxed his haki again. "And as your captain, I want to see you covered in my jizz. Get to it~" Robin was released from her bondage of Luffy's arm and slowly crawled over to where Nami was.

"A-Aye, aye... c-captain~..." The two said lustfully, wanting to feel his warm cum on their bodies. Nami pulled Luffy's cock out of her pussy and started stroking it as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast considering how drained she was. Robin gently licked the head of Luffy's dick, and tried to spawn more arms to help in the endeavor. She was only able to create two, which grabbed onto Luffy's shaft and started to stroke at the same pace Nami was taking. Luffy groaned, resting his head back on his hands and relaxing as the two pleasured him. _Man, haki really is helpful! I wonder if it can help later with something..._ Luffy chuckled to himself. The two women tried to speed up their pleasuring shakily, just barely working up the pre-cum.

"Ah... there's gotta be something we can do... to make this... faster~!" Nami whined to Robin.

"I know... I don't know what it is... but I need... his seed... now~!" Robin whined back, sucking on the head of Luffy's manhood and moaning. Nami growled a little, hating that Robin wanted Luffy's cum all to herself.

"He said we'd BOTH get cum, you bitch!" Nami grabbed the back of Robin's head and forced her to take in most of Luffy's cock. Robin gagged hard and quickly threw her head off, coughing. Nami simply chuckled, licking at Luffy's shaft. Robin growled, but slowly smirked, knowing what Nami's weakness was. She suddenly shoved her fingers into Nami's pussy, forcing a pained moan out of Nami.

"I wouldn't be so violent, Nami dear~ You're still quite sensitive~"

"Hey! Both of you! Get back to work!" Luffy barked at them, smirking lustfully at the two. The two girls immediately grabbed onto Luffy's cock and stroked it again, pressing their tongues against the shaft and blushing the whole time. They kept stroking harder and harder, as they both took turns licking his tip. Eventually, after what felt like ages, Luffy finally popped, shooting his seed onto the girls' faces; but something was wrong.

"This isn't nearly enough cum!" Robin whined.

"Luffy? Are you okay?" Nami asked, confused as to why there was so little. Luffy only smirked in response.

"I've got an idea~... You two just kneel in front of me and open wide~" The two girls looked at each other confused, but did as they were told. Luffy hardened his hand and started to slowly stroke his manhood. Almost immediately, he released at least three loads worth of sperm onto Robin's face. Robin's look of disappointment turned into one of shock as her face was painted white with Luffy's seed. Not too long after, Nami received the same treatment. Luffy panted as he let go of his cock and relaxed his haki.

"There we go!" Luffy smiled lustfully at the sight of the two girls' faces completely covered in his cum. "Now lick it all off... I think you've earned it~" Luffy smirked as he watched his two lovers lick the cum off each other's faces.

"Mm~ it tastes so fucking good~..." Robin moaned, her red face slowly being exposed.

"God~ I can never get enough of his seed~!" Nami moaned back.

"If you ever want more, you know where I am~" Luffy smirked at the two, sitting down on the bed and relaxing, trying to recover from what just happened.

"Yes, captain~" Nami and Robin both moaned, their faces now glistening with saliva and shining bright red. Suddenly, all their ears perked up when they heard a yell.

"What was that?" Luffy looked around. "Eh, probably nothing. Now, where were we~?"

* * *

"So, you're all good, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Man... I'm surprised you managed to pull that off... Robin's a goddess! And you... well... you know-"

"Wow, thanks."

Usopp, Chopper, and Franky sat in the mens' quarters. Usopp's face was glowing a light red, while Chopper's face was completely red, as he felt extremely embarrassed from hearing Usopp relate the events that had happened prior to their barging into the room. Now all Chopper could think about was the voluptuous naked body of Nico Robin, and he was ashamed.

"So I bet it felt really nice, huh?"

"Heheh... a little..."

"It's just as crazy as Luffy banging Nami."

"Heh... yeah... It's funny you mention that, actually. Robin actually got really horny because of Luffy. She just used me to relieve the tension." Usopp laughed, and looked up, seeing Franky's shocked face. "Uh... what's up?"

"So... Robin... is horny... for Luffy... and we just kicked her out... and she'll most likely end up in... oh no... This has gotten so much worse..."

"What do you mean?"

"Usopp. How would you feel if Luffy managed to seduce not only Nami... but Robin as well?" Franky stared at Usopp with a slightly terrified look. Usopp slowly realized where Franky was going with what he was saying, and could only react by yelling.

"GOD DAMN YOU, LUFFY!" Usopp sighed and fell onto his bed, smiling. "You know what? I'm going to go to sleep. And when I wake up, I'm going to forget this night ever happened. Good night!" Usopp turned over and fell asleep. Franky shrugged.

"I should probably do the same. Good night, Chopper. Don't stay up too late." Franky laid down on his bed and went to sleep.

Chopper sat on the edge of his bed, still blushing, still thinking about Robin's naked glory. He could almost hear her voice seductively saying in his head, _Come on, Dr. Chopper~ Why don't you give me some of your sweet medicine~?_ Chopper suddenly shook his head and looked around, panting. He slowly grabbed his sheets and covered himself. _Maybe if I just... sleep on it... they'll go away..._ _Yeah... That's what I gotta do..._ He turned over and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro laid in sweaty, panting heaps in the kitchen, their clothes ripped up. Brook was still sitting at the table watching, chuckling to himself about the situation the two were in.

"Mosshead... are you going to take back what you said?" Sanji huffed, slumped against the wall on one side of the room, his cigarette just barely hanging out of his mouth.

"Why would I rescind the truth?" Zoro puffed, draped over the counter on the other side of the room.

"Because... you're full of shit."

"As if... you're just saying that... because you wanted to be Nami's first... you fuckhead."

"Yeah?... So what if I did?"

"You're just... a virgin loser... who's jealous of our captain..."

"Oh my! Nyohohoho!" Brook laughed, finding the fight entertaining at the very least.

"Yeah?!... So what if I am?!"

"You should be... proud of him... that he could do... what you couldn't... I am..." Zoro smiled. "I didn't think he'd be able to wear real shoes... let alone have enough appeal... to woo someone as independent as Nami..."

Sanji laughed weakly. "You think... I'm not proud of him?... He's our captain... I shouldn't be as surprised... I just didn't want to think... that he really did... because if it's true..." He smiled. "Then I guess... although it's painful to admit... he really is a better man than I am..."

"Oh my! Nyohoho!"

"That's not a hard competition..." Zoro scoffed. Sanji slowly walked over to Zoro, still in some pain. Zoro looked up.

"Mosshead... In all honesty..."

"What?"

"Robin would probably be a better fuck anyway!" Sanji blushed, smiling his ridiculous perverted smile. Zoro put his face into his palms.

"Oh my! Nyohohoholy shit!"

* * *

"It's too hard~! Isn't there anything else I could take~?"

"Don't worry... if you suck on it, there's a creamy filling~"

"R-Really~?

"Trust me, I'm a doctor~"

"Oh, Dr. Chopper~! Give it to me~! Give it all to me right now~! I don't care who finds out~! I need you all to myself~!"

Suddenly, Chopper shot straight up out of bed, panting and covered in sweat. He looked around him and saw nothing but his soaking wet sheets. He then suddenly picked up on the scent of seminal fluids. He knew right away that the scent was his. He fell back onto his bed, hoping that the sheets would be dry, but they weren't. He sighed. _I'm just a reindeer... I need to stop thinking about her!_ _God!_ _I feel so... dirty..._ He raised his hooves up toward the ceiling and stared at them. _I'm just a reindeer... I'm just a reindeer..._ Suddenly, he turned into a human, his hooves turning to human hands. His eyes widened, not wanting to find reasons to be go after Robin, and immediately turned back into his small reindeer-human self. _Get yourself together, Doctor! I'm going to see if there's anything to cure this..._

Chopper hopped out of bed and started walking to the door of the mens' quarters so he could get to the other side of the ship where the medical room was. He stepped outside and looked around, closing the door behind him. He looked over toward the womens' quarters as he started briskly walking across the grass. He slowly stopped, seeing a figure looking out over the side. He looked at the figure for a few moments, then slowly started walking toward it. "H-Hello?" He couldn't make out who it was from behind, but he knew it was a feminine shape. All she was wearing was a red shirt and a pair of white panties. The cuffs of the shirt seemed loose, which was a similar style to one of Luffy's shirts. The figure slowly turned its head toward Chopper. He then saw the familiar shape of Robin's face.

"Good evening, Chopper~" Robin said, almost unintentionally sexually. Chopper paused and almost fell over, feeling his shorts suddenly get tight. He quickly tried to casually hide it.

"H-Hi... R-Robin." He nervously smiled. He had never felt this aroused by Robin before, but now that she had been on his mind, and now suddenly standing in front of him speaking to him in a more sultry tone than usual wearing less clothes than usual, his blood was rushing at the excitement. It was all rushing to a place he didn't want it to be.

"My, my~ You seem quite nervous~ Were you planning on getting yourself in trouble, little boy~?" Robin turned around, revealing that the shirt wasn't buttoned, and the front of the shirt was simply draped over her breasts, conveniently just barely covering her nipples.

"N-No... W-W-Why?" Chopper tried to look away, his face suddenly burning red.

"Well, why else would you be out here so late~?" A part of Robin had suspicions as to what was going on, but the other part of her was truly curious as to what the reindeer was doing.

"I... um... wasn't f-feeling well... s-so I was going to the medical room to get some... uh... m-medicine," Chopper slowly shifted away to get to where he wanted to be. The only response he received from Robin was a chuckle and a lustful smile.

"It's okay, Chopper~ Every boy goes through it~" She broke away from the railing and started to walk back to the womens' quarters, her hips swaying seductively, making her butt jiggle with every step. She turned back to Chopper before opening the door. "If you ever need help with anything~..." She smirked, "Make sure you're human first~"

Chopper's face had never been redder as he watched Robin open the door, step in, and wink at him before closing the door behind her. He quickly shuffled to the medical room and slammed the door shut. He was panting, terrified. _How the hell did she catch on!? She can't possibly be that observant!_

* * *

Robin turned to Nami and Luffy, who, as she left them, were having slow and relaxing sex, Nami calmly and gently bouncing up and down Luffy's cock as he rubbed her hips and gently massaged her breasts. They were both enjoying it. Robin watched, smiling, believing that what the two had was true love. The two lovers slowly and passionately shared a kiss, holding each other tightly as Nami kept riding Luffy. Eventually, she stopped, and they each let out a moan.

"God, I love you so fucking much~" Nami moaned into Luffy's ear.

"I love you too~" Luffy moaned back, holding her tighter. Robin slowly moved closer.

"I hope I'm not interrupting~" Robin chuckled.

"No, no, not at all~ Luffy and I just came~" Nami smiled at Robin, accepting that Robin would be involved in these sessions.

"Good~" Robin smirked. "I hope you two enjoyed the passion for a change~"

"It was definitely... something else..." Luffy smiled, "In a good way, of course." Nami chuckled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm glad it was enjoyable for you too..." Nami said happily. The two lovers laid there, smiling at each other lovingly, Luffy's cock still deep in Nami's pussy. Robin looked at the situation, smirking. Suddenly, a loud slap rang throughout the room, and Nami released a pleasure-filled yelp as she started to ride Luffy again, this time faster than before. Robin made an arm appear on Luffy's leg to spank Nami's ass. The two started moaning.

"Now~ Which one of you can I convince to eat me out~?" Robin smirked lustfully, pulling off her panties.

"L-Luffy... I-I did it last t-time... yo-you do it..." Nami smirked, blushing. Luffy sighed.

"O-Okay..." Luffy said, somewhat unexcited. As much as he enjoyed receiving oral sex, he wasn't too enthralled with the idea of giving it. Robin slowly positioned her wet pussy over Luffy's face, and lowered it so it was in range of Luffy's tongue. Luffy inhaled, taking in the oddly enticing scent of Robin's womanhood. He hesitantly licked. He tasted the juices, and found it oddly sweet. He licked Robin's folds again, and again, until he was trying to take in all of the juices spilling from Robin's pussy that was getting more and more wet. Robin was moaning loudly in response to Luffy's very active tongue, enjoying every last lick. She was surprised at how well he was doing. Luffy's tongue pushed in a little deeper, forcing a very loud moan out of Robin's throat. Luffy kept licking more and more, trying to push deeper and deeper. Robin soon slumped onto Nami, who held her up, as she felt herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. Nami just kept riding Luffy's cock, feeling about ready to explode as well. Luffy moaned into Robin's pussy, feeling his semen start to flow up his shaft. After a few seconds, the three all came together, all of them moaning louder than before. Nami's juices squirted around Luffy's manhood, Luffy's seed shot directly into Nami's womb, and Robin's juices were soon being swallowed by Luffy. They all stopped, panting, their faces bright red.

"I-I think... tha-that's enough... f-for tonight..." Nami whimpered, falling to Luffy's side, and holding him tightly. Robin got up and did the same. Luffy wrapped his arms around the two women and smiled.

"Although you two tried to torture me... thanks for such a fun night~" The two women smiled back, kissing his cheeks and giving his slowly softening cock a nice hard tug each. Luffy fell asleep almost immediately, but the two women just relaxed in their captain's arms.

* * *

Chopper sat at his desk, reading a book. He was reading through the pages of a book on sexual behavior. He was somewhat confused, but understood most of it. And so, he continued to sit there, flipping through each page, learning all he needed to know about the physical aspect of it, but no luck on the mental aspect. He eventually perked up, seeing a section that sounded like the solution to his problem.

"Here we go! What's this chapter called? Mastur-" Suddenly the door opened, and in came the bruised and beaten bodies of Sanji and Zoro. Chopper immediately snapped the book closed and pushed it to the side.

"See? I told you he was still up! Chopper! Do you think you could check us over in case we have broken bones? Our roughhousing got uh... a little out of hand." Sanji smiled innocently at Chopper. Chopper sighed and pushed away from his desk, getting them into the room and beginning a modified physical.

"Sorry if you were busy. What were you reading?" Zoro asked, looking blankly at the desk while Chopper was looking over Sanji.

"Don't worry about it. It was nothing." Chopper responded, his face turning a little red. Zoro grabbed a book indiscriminately.

"What's that say...? _The Studies of Reproduction and Sexual Behavior_? Why were you looking through this?" Zoro looked at it confused when suddenly Chopper yanked the book from Zoro's hands.

"That's none of your business." Chopper put it back on the shelf and continued his examination of Sanji.

"Did Nami not know how pregnancy worked or something?" Zoro asked casually. Sanji frowned.

"Don't ever imply that Luffy would impregnate my sweet Nami... That sends chills up my spine." Sanji shuddered.

"Sanji! Stay still!"

"Sorry." Sanji sat up straight and remained still for Chopper. "So, why were you reading it?"

"I said it's none of your business! I'm a doctor! Patient information is confidential!"

"Oh! So Nami really DIDN'T know how pregnancy worked! Hah!" Zoro laughed.

"What did I just say, Mosshead!?" Sanji shot up suddenly.

"Hey! What did _I_ just say!?" Chopper shouted at Sanji. Sanji growled before sitting back down, and Chopper finished his examination. "All right, you look fine. It's just bruises. Get some rest. You'll be in good shape in no time. I'll assume the same for you, Zoro."

"Cool." Zoro turned to leave and Sanji followed. Chopper sighed with relief and grabbed the book again, flipping through the pages.

"Now what chapter was it again? Here it is!" Chopper started reading at his desk again. He kept reading until he came to a page with a few diagrams. " _Self... Stimulation..._ So... all I have to do is... that?" He looked over the diagrams a few times, his face getting redder and redder with each scan. "O-Okay..." He slowly changed into a human and stood up, grabbing the top of his shorts. "N-No big d-deal, right? N-Nothing to be a-ashamed of?"

Suddenly, the door opened and Nami peeked in. Chopper quickly sat back down and closed his book again.

"Oh, good! Robin told me you were still up! I was hoping you'd be in here!" Nami walked in, dressed in a tank top and skirt.

"What do you want, Nami?" Chopper asked, slightly unhappy with the intrusion.

"I just... um... well... you see... Luffy-"

"You two have been having sexual intercourse, I know."

"Wait, what?"

"Everyone knows. In fact, I wouldn't doubt that everyone knows about Robin too."

"W-Wait! They know about Robin!? How!?"

"Usually when you keep secrets, you don't tell people. Either way, what do you want? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Well... I was just..." Nami's face became completely red as she looked away. "I was wondering if you... had anything... to prevent pregnancy..." Chopper's face became red, remembering Zoro's joke from earlier.

"So... you want... anti-pregnancy pills?" Chopper got up out of his chair and walked over to Nami, noticing something different about her. He squatted down in front of her and pressed his finger against her stomach. A drop of white goo fell out from under her skirt. Chopper looked up at her, somewhat disappointed, knowing exactly what it was. Nami looked away, completely embarrassed.

"I'll see what I can do." Chopper stood up and grabbed the book again, flipping to a page about contraceptives and skimming through details needed to make his own for Nami. Nami continued to keep from making eye contact and simply walked out the door.

"Thank you..." Nami closed the door behind her. Chopper wrote down specific things listed as to what makes a contraceptive effective onto a separate sheet of paper and pinned it to his cork board.

"Okay... back to... the other business..." He opened to the page of diagrams he was looking at earlier. He felt his shorts get tight again. He sighed and hesitantly started to pull down his shorts. Free from the confines of his shorts, his hardened cock sprang out. He looked at it, slightly curious as to how it was so big. He poked it, and it twitched. He shrugged. "It must be because of... blood... or something... I don't know... but the book says... I gotta do... this..." He slowly wrapped his hand around the shaft and stroked it twice. Of course, nothing happened. He stroked it again. Nothing happened. He let go and looked at it in slightly angered confusion. "Am I not doing something right? What...?"

Suddenly, the door started to open again. Chopper jumped and started to pull his pants up, but he was having trouble getting past his manhood. He struggled to look presentable for whoever was coming in, but it was too late.

"Oh, Chopper dear~ Don't pack up just yet~" Chopper turned to the door, recognizing the voice. It was Robin who had entered. She slipped in and closed the door behind her. Then, a sound Chopper had forgotten existed shot through the room; it was the click of the lock. Robin walked closer to Chopper. All she was wearing was a towel. As she came closer, she looked over at the desk, seeing the open book with the diagrams, then looked back at Chopper, getting a better view of his cock with each step she took.

"Well~ Well~ Well~ It appears this little boy isn't quite so little anymore~" She smirked, chuckling lustfully at Chopper's attempts to hide. "Oh, Chopper~ don't be afraid~... I've only come to help you~ Now get up on the table and show me your cock~... Class is in session~"

* * *

/Author Notes/

 _"NUUUUU! HIME~CHAN! DON'T TORTURE US WITH A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT AGAIN!"_

 _Heehee~! Sorry, my babies~! You're going to have to get used to it~chu!_

 _Next chapter will be more focused on Robin and Chopper~! At this rate, I'll have a chapter written for every member of the crew and their opportunity to bang Robin~chu! But don't worry~! I'll still have some Luffy x Nami action~chu!_

 _Thank you for reading this chapter~! Hope you enjoyed it~!_

 _Stay pervy, my babies~chu!_

 _~Hime~chan~_


End file.
